Forget It
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Blaire and Dean used to be in love until their different views of hunting got in the way of their relationship. Now Blaire wakes up with almost a month of her memory erased and new powers that she can't seem to describe. Now it is up to the Winchester Brothers to figure out how she got these abilities and why? Based off of the Breaking Benjamin song 'Forget It'
1. Dallas

**_"I was beginning to see, though, that the unknown wasn't always the greatest thing to fear. The people who know you best can be risker, because the words they say and things they think have the potential to be not only scary but true, as well."_**

She didn't know how, when, or why she woke up on the side of a road. All she really knew what that Blaire Vogel wasn't where she was supposed to be. What terrified her the most was that when she went to sleep… she was in a cheap hotel just outside of Palisades, New York. So how did she all of a sudden wake up in Dallas, Texas?

And if she really couldn't figure out how she ended up more than a 1,000 miles from where she was supposed to be, then how in the hell was she going to know what happened over the next 20 days? Maybe she just slipped into another dimension or something? Demons and witches seem to have the power to do that. All she really knew was that she had to get to a telephone and fast.

"I really need your help, Dean" Blaire said the moment she heard Dean's voice.

"Oh my God, where are you, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Dean nearly shouted into the phone.

"We haven't talked since we broke up" Blaire said slowly.

"Are you serious, Blaire?" Dean questioned. "You called me nearly two weeks ago and then decided to disconnect your phone! You didn't tell me what was going on but that you found out something big. You kept on feeding me riddles and telling me not to come looking for you. Are you going to finally tell me what the hell is going on? I can't take this shit anymore and need to know right now. You can't just call me out of the blue and scare the crap out of me like that"

Blaire could almost feel the phone slip right out of her hands as Dean rambled on and on about his worries. The last time she saw him was when her tears blinded her vision of him as he packed up his stuff and left. Now he was telling her that she called him during the time in her life that she really couldn't remember? What possibly made her turn to the one guy who broke her damn heart and relied on him to keep a secret so big that she couldn't tell him a damn thing.

"I wish I could tell you" Blaire barely whispered.

Dean looked over his shoulder to his brother Sam who seemed to have mirrored the same concern he had on his face. Dean had tried to convince Blaire to let him see her and possibly help her on this mysterious hunt that she was on. But she insisted that she had to do this on her own and will call if she needs their help. Now he felt really stupid for coming all the way out to Lafayette, Louisiana with someone like Blaire out and alone.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked. "Why are you playing games? Just tell me what the hell is going on"

"That's the only problem" Blaire said. "I don't know what happened since the 10th of this month"

Dean froze up in his tracks with his hand still inside the bag. Sam seemed to have noticed that something was really wrong as he waited impatiently to know why Dean was packing so quickly. On the other side of the phone, Blaire took in a deep breath and looked out to the cloudy weather with the humidity in the air. The last place she was at had snow covered roads and not so much of a vast desert as the one she was looking at now.

"Was it a demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so" Blaire said as she ducked her head and spoke in a lower tone, "A demon wouldn't have given up my body so easily in just 20 days. Knowing the stuff I know, whoever would've captured my body would break it into a million pieces before leaving"

"Where are you now?" Dean demanded.

"The last I remembered, I was in New York" Blaire told him, "And now I am stuck in Texas"

"Rent out a room and do not come out until I am on your doorstep" That was the last thing he said before Blaire more than eagerly agreed and hung up the phone.

_**Blaire Vogel- Hayden Panettiere**_


	2. Strange Love

"Can we drop this conversation?" Dean said impatiently, "I told you that this is personal! You heard my end of the conversation already! She lost her memory and doesn't know how she got to Texas. Doesn't that sound like a job to you? Something very strange is going on right now. I already called Bobby and asked if he knew what the hell was going on"

"You never answer ex-girlfriend's calls ever" Sam argued.

"Don't kid yourself" Dean rolled his eyes. "I help everyone that calls my phone. This one just seems more important than the rest"

"How important are we talking?" Sam asked. "I've seen you with hundreds of women and you don't think twice about them once we get a new job. Now this one calls out of the blue and we are going on some kind of witch hunt to find her?"

"Because I was worried that something like this would happen to her" Dean blurted out.

"Worried?" Sam questioned.

"Could you just drop it?" Dean asked.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on" Sam objected.

"I told you already!" Dean nearly shouted.

"I meant what happened between the two of you in the past, Dean" Sam clarified.

"What are you Dr. Phil?" Dean asked. "I'm not going to sit here and talk about my feelings for the next five hours"

"I think you should, man" Sam insisted. "I have been in your life ever since you took me out of college. Never did I ever hear you say the name Blaire in my life"

"It was history, okay?" Dean countered.

"You never tell me any of this stuff. How does she know about demons and the supernatural?" Sam complained. "Did you slip up and tell someone again?"

"Blaire is a hunter" Dean said.

"She is?" Sam asked. "You've known a hunter for this long and never mentioned her to me?"

"She's been in the business since she was 16, Sam, it all started when a demon made her adoptive grandfather and her only guardian insane" Dean explained.

"You know her history?" Sam stated.

"What's so wrong about that?" Dean asked.

"You never ask about anyone's history" Sam pieced together.

"Can't you just go to sleep now?" Dean asked.

"I will figure it out eventually" Sam promised.

"Well then that will be good for you" Dean sighed.

"How am I supposed to help her if I don't know what went wrong between you guys?" Sam asked.

"Don't focus on the past" Dean told his little brother. "Focus on the task at hand"

"You came here sooner than I expected" Blaire said the moment she opened the door.

"I had to" Dean walked in. "Look at my call log and tell me you don't remember any of those calls you sent me"

Blaire looked down at the phone and scrolled down, down, and down. Her beating heart seemed to have almost gone into cardiac arrest as she noticed that she called Dean almost over 50 times. Nothing seemed to have rang a bell as she noticed that she called him throughout different times of the days. The last call she gave him was at 4:30 in the morning just 10 days ago.

"I don't remember any of this" Blaire shuddered. "Not even the first call. Are you sure I didn't even hint where I was going? Maybe I sent you a-"

Something in Dean's face made her stop her sentence as she noticed that she didn't say a damn thing. The old Blaire knew something serious was going to happen, but was too stubborn enough to not to tell him anything. The new Blaire was now wishing that she trusted him more and left some sort of sign for him. Instead, they were all in a Motel 6 just staring at each other, not knowing what to think of this mess.

Dean slowly shook his head, "Nothing"

Sam walked over to a table and opened up his laptop and started to type in a few keywords into a search. Blaire looked around uncomfortably as she realized that they were all in neatly pressed clothing while she was caked in dirt with ripped jeans and a muddy tank top. Dean placed his bag down onto one of the beds and opened it up. She was surprised to see him take out a few clothes in her size and handed it over to her.

"Thanks" Blaire took the clothes. "I didn't think that you would take any of my clothes. Unless these are someone else's clothes. I remember how easily you get along with the ladies"

Blaire winked at him and then turned and went over to the bathroom. Dean turned around and noticed that Sam was staring at them in an odd manner. He ignored his brother's look and walked around the room uncomfortably. It almost felt like he was thrown back in time to a place that he would never forget.

"So, man, how did you meet her?" Sam asked.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh and decided not to tell his brother anything. Instead, he walked over to one of the beds and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. Sam looked over to his brother and noticed that he wasn't going to answer his question. As irked as he was, Sam decided to keep it cool and eventually find out for himself.

"You're going to have to sleep in the car" Dean suddenly said.

Sam looked up again, "Why?"

"Because there are only two beds" Dean motioned. "And I ain't waking up in a bed with you tomorrow morning"

"Why don't you just sleep on her bed" Sam said.

"That would be nice, but she would have no problem in stabbing me at night" Dean shrugged.

"Now I know why you sleep with a knife under your pillow" Sam said.

"Even though it would be nice to sleep on the same bed with a woman, this one is a toughie to crack. Since I'm the big brother, I say that you sleep in the car" Dean responded.

"Why can't I just sleep on the floor?" Sam asked.

"You really want to sleep on the floor of a Motel 6?" Dean asked. "I might be saving your ass by sending you out to the car"

"Then let's just leave" Sam insisted. "We don't even know if the creature that dropped her off here is actually in Texas anyways"

"Are you saying that we should run away from a job?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying that this might be bigger than we think" Sam countered. "She did say the last place she was at was in New York, we should start there. This could be a big problem if they find out that Blaire is coming after them. Maybe the time she doesn't remember anything was actually the demon and was trying to lure us into a trap? It's happened more than once before"

"Which is more of a reason to help her out right now" Dean straightened up from the bed.

"Something's not right about all of this" Sam told him.

Blaire let out a relaxed sigh was she smoothed her hands over her blonde hair and closed her eyes. The water was so hot that it steamed up the bathroom and made it harder to breathe in the humidity. If she really just concentrated, then she could just imagine that she was in another job and on her own once again. But the nagging feeling of having her memory taken away from her just appeared right in front of her as she wondered what she did in the past 20 days.

"Think, girl. You've got to remember something" Blaire muttered to herself.

But nothing came. She knew that regaining a memory is one of the hardest things to do. But when she woke up on the side of the road covered in dirt with torn clothing, it makes someone wonder. Blaire opened her eyes and looked down to her hands to find them smooth and uncut.

"There's nothing there. Why were my clothes torn but no signs of a fight on my hands?" Blaire questioned herself. "What the hell did I get myself into now?"

Frustrated, she turned off the shower and heard the brothers talking possibilities over in the next room. Her mind went to a flashback where she would hear some kind of movie on as she knew Dean was in the next room. She wanted to go back to that time when it was just them on little jobs together and not him and his brother. Those times seem so much less stressful then the moment that she was currently living through, all she really knows is that once she finds out who took her memories… she was going to hunt them down and kill them herself.


	3. Only Option

"Wake up!" came a voice from outside the door.

Blaire groaned and rolled onto the other side of her bed as Dean got up from the spare one and let his brother in. Sam wasted no time in coming over to the table he was sitting at the night before as he placed three sets of coffee down with his laptop. As much as Blaire wanted to stay asleep, the smell of coffee reached her nostrils and made her long for the taste of the hot beverage. When was the last time that she actually drank coffee anyways?

"Are you out of your mind? Couldn't you have waited a couple of more hours?" Dean grumbled.

"We have to do this now" Sam told his brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I've been investigating about the weird stuff that has been happening around here, Dean" Sam explained. "I came across a few suspicious events that are very similar to a shape shifter. I know that shape shifters can't be the reason why Blaire lost her memory but it's a start. We can probably ask around and see if they know anything. What do you think? It's worth a shot"

"I think you're crazy" Dean sighed. "You can't expect all three of us to go to a shape shifters lair and ask about this situation and expect to live. The damn things will try to kill us off the minute it sees us. We can't let the shape shifters know anything and not expect them to tell their friends about this. A hunter losing her memory sounds like a baby ready to be a target"

"I'm not a baby" Blaire sat up from her bed.

"I was using that as an example" Dean turned to her.

"Listen to me. It's worth a shot" Sam argued.

"The shape shifters will just take into my form and do God know what to my reputation"

"Oh, I've been there"

"We tried looking for any demon that takes memories and it just doesn't make sense" Sam let out.

Blaire had to admit that Sam was right about one thing. The three of them alone had been spending nearly half of the night scrambling through books, notes, and websites to try and figure out what happened. The problem was that the three of them had gone through so many circles and loop holes that it left them all more confused than ever. The only positive is that Bobby had volunteered to help out and would get back to them if he found something.

"They don't play well with others, Sam, you know this" Blaire said. "These guys will just tear us to shreds and let us be done with it. You are a Winchester and that name doesn't come around lightly. Once they figure that out, they will make sure to not let us out of their lair alive"

Sam let out a frustrated sigh as he turned back to the window and took in a long drink from his coffee. He was trying his best to help Blaire out but no one was thinking of what they could gain from the shape shifters. He was more than willing to ask for questions and save future victims lives if it meant one step closer to both goals. Unfortunately, nothing seems to be working out the way he planned it 30 minutes ago.

"It's a nice try, Sammie" Dean acknowledged. "But it would also be one of our worst tries also. We've had too many close calls with those beings and I'm not up for another round. We'll just have to think up of another way"

"There is no other way!" Sam let out. "You want to find out, Dean, don't you?"

"Yes-"

"There is no other way to do it!"

"No-"

"There could be a big key in her memory that they don't want any of us to find out" Sam argued.

"I know-"

"There is no way in hell that the key to her memories is in any of our books so we'll just have to take the dangerous road" Sam said.

Dean looked over to Blaire for some kind of support. To his surprise, he could actually see the wheels in her head slowly turning as she was about to give in. He didn't want his little brother or Blaire to go without him in a shape shifter's lair without him. As much as he hated this moment right now, Sam was right but in a very wrong way.

"Fine" Dean rubbed his eyes. "Where do we start?"

"The sewers" Sam said slowly.

"Do you know how big Dallas is?" Dean asked. "There's too much to cover!"

Sam seemed prepared as he quickly typed in a few keys into his laptop. Blaire squinted her eyes and walked over to stand behind him as he pulled up a blueprint of the city of Dallas. He seemed to have red pinpoints on supposed attacks and highlighted the actual radius. Each attack was in different directions but only four miles away from each other in total.

"This is insane" Blaire muttered. "I wish I paired up with you during my run in with a scarecrow"

"You ran into a scarecrow?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Blaire looked up to him. "It was in Kansas. Did you know that one of the world's largest farms resides in that state? Guess where that scarecrow just so happened to be in? It took me nearly five days to figure out which scarecrow it was. It was ruthless but also pretty sneaky. I was so exhausted by the time I finally captured that thing. I didn't want to drive around after that"

Dean looked down to the young woman and couldn't believe any part of her story. His run in with a scarecrow nearly got him mutilated by the townspeople. He wondered if she had any other close calls that he wasn't tell him her. A part of him really wanted to know what kind of crisis that he could've prevented if he had just stayed with her from the beginning.


	4. I Dare You to Move

"This is stupid!" Dean complained. "Why did we agree to this? Remember what happened when a shape shifter touched me? I've been on the FBI's top criminal list because of that ass!"

Blaire rolled her eyes as she continued down the cold ladder until she reached the bottom. She took out a flashlight and looked around, sort of relieved that the shifter wasn't waiting for them. If only she could get the taste of the sewer out of her mouth then she would've felt better about being down there. She heard a hop and turned to see that Sam had finally reached the bottom and took out a map.

"This way" Sam said and led the way.

"What if we don't find the shifters?" Blaire asked. "Are there other supernatural beings around here? I was thinking that maybe we could find a psychic somewhere"

"Why are you two trying to spread the news out about this?" Dean asked. "And to the wrong people!"

Blaire was about to respond back when they all stopped and looked just up above from them. In the middle of their small cement sidewalk was a big splash of skin. Blaire grimaced at the sight of it but tried to hold her composure. Unfortunately, this was not the first time she has seen a disposed skin.

She was the only one who was brave enough to walk closer to it and investigate. It made her feel slightly more confident in Sam when she realized that the skin still looked warm. It also made a bad feeling wash over her as she realized what she might be getting them into. She looked back over to the brothers and noticed that they haven't moved a muscle.

"Aren't you two coming?" Blaire asked.

She stepped over the heap of mess and continued to walk straight ahead. The brothers looked to each other before Sam reluctantly sighed and followed Blaire. Dean took this chance to look back down to the empty skin and let out a gag before slightly jogging to catch up. He lifted his flashlight and looked around at the ceiling and everywhere where the shifter could try to find a place to hide.

"We should turn left" Sam advised.

"Look" Dean hissed as they all pressed against a wall. "I thought you said that it would be another 10 minutes to find him"

Sam gave his brother an irritated look as the three of them looked down the hallway into a massive room. The shifter's back was to them but it seemed like it was busy eating something. Blaire couldn't help but let out a groan as she saw two other shifters come into view and join the first one. Dealing with one shifter is hard enough, how in the hell are they doing to take care of three?

"Hey!" a shifter yelled out to the three hunters, "What are you doing here! I told you to guard the door! Get them!"

The three exchanged looked before getting out of their hiding spot. Blaire felt the normal feel of adrenaline rush pulsing through her veins as the shifters got up and snarled at them. She took out a gun that Dean had handed to her before going down the sewers and aimed it at the closest one. Without hesitation, she shot the first one right in the chest, making both the shifters and the brother's freeze up.

"She's good" Sam let out.

"You have no idea" Dean smiled. "One time, she had four bullets and killed six spirits with the salt pellets. It was unbelievable!"

"No way!" Sam yelled out.

"My boy!" the elder shifter yelled out and gripped onto the dead shifter.

"They are a family?" Blaire took a step back.

"This is not good" Dean replied. "I don't think that killing one of them would convince them to answer your questions"

"It's an instinct"

"I noticed"

"You know what? I think we should try that psychic now" Sam suggested.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more" Blaire slowly said.

"Blaire, watch out!" Dean yelled out. "Get back here!"

Before Blaire could move, the older shifter ran up to her with such speed that it caught her by surprise. He knocked the gun out of her hand and then threw her to the other side of the room and away from the brothers. Blaire groaned at the suddenly pain of the impact as she slowly got up. She looked over to her left and noticed a decomposed body right next to her.

"He's coming for you, Blaire!" she heard Sam yell out.

She looked up and noticed the father shifter was advancing toward her, with a crazed and dead look in his eyes. Blaire didn't know what to do but bring her hands up to shield her face in some sort of protection as he grabbed a hold of her shirt. A blast of light came from her hands, shining so bright that Blaire had to close her eyes. She heard the shifter yell out in complaint as he quickly moved away. She opened her eyes and noticed that the white light was gone as the older shifter tried to blink away the temporary blindness.

Blaire quickly grabbed at the leg of her boot and pulled out a knife and charged at the shifter. She felt the impact of the knife as if drove into the shifter's heart. The last remaining shifter screamed out in disbelief as the body toppled down to the ground. She looked up and noticed that Sam and Dean stood there in shock as they didn't see the shifter easily turn his grief into rage.

"What are you!" the shifter yelled out.

"I was about to ask the same question" Sam turned to his brother.

"I didn't know anything about this! She never told me she had that ability" Dean looked to give himself an excuse.

"Because I didn't know about this" Blaire yelled out in a shaky voice. "It just happened"

"We've only known one demon that could do that…"

"Lilith. She was killed by you though!"

"But I am not Lilith!" Blaire freaked out. "I just woke up on the side of the road with no memory! And now I had this light come out of my hands! Guys, you've got to believe me! I'm not her!"

"You just killed a shifter with that light!" Sam yelled back.

"I blinded him, not kill" Blaire corrected.

"Good. Then that makes you one of the experiments" the shifter smiled.

The shifter then charged at her in a speed that she didn't see coming. Blaire wanted to jump out of the way, but when her feet left the ground, she didn't land a couple of feet away. Instead, she flew up and onto one of the large pipe openings. Blaire caught herself on the edges of the railing as she felt her hopes sink lower into the ground.

She didn't know who to look to for some kind of emotional support. Sam was already judging her on whether or not to aim the colt at her body. Dean seemed torn between what Sam was thinking and looked sad that Blaire could possibly hide this from him. But the shifter was the most confusing, it seemed like out of everyone in the room, he was not at all freaked out by this.

"What's wrong with me?" Blaire asked no one in particular.

"Scary, isn't it?" the shifter smirked.

"What did you do to me?" Blaire demanded.

"I didn't do anything to you…" the shifter taunted.

Blaire's heart beat rapidly as she thought of her answer being so close to being figured out. She was so closed to figuring out the answer that has been haunting her mind. Within a blink of an eye, the shifter aimed the gun she had earlier to her, ready to fire. A bang erupted as Blaire slightly jumped but realized that she wasn't hurt; it was the shifter that was shot at and not her.

"Come down" Dean walked to the center of the room. "I think it's time for all of us to talk"

She let out a slow breath as she thought of ways to get down from where she was at. From the height, she could easily break her legs or even bust up a few more bones. She didn't like risking it, but she jumped and just like before, her body seemed to fly down with great ease as she landed next to Dean. The feeling of the ground underneath her feet seemed to have comforted her.

But when she looked up at Dean's face, it felt like she wanted to just jump back up to where she was before. The look on his face made her almost ashamed that she had come to him for help in the first place. She opened her mouth to say something but then noticed that Sam had the gun aimed at her. Blaire felt like now she was one of the hunted and her time was almost up.

"I am telling you the truth" Blaire finally said. "I do not know what happened to me and it's starting to terrify me. I used to hunt these things for a living and now all of a sudden I'm one of them. I don't know what to do and now I need your help more than ever"

Dean stared at her for a long time almost like as if he didn't know what to do as of now, "We'll figure something out. I promise that everything will be alright"

Blaire reached out and hugged him, "Everything is never going to be alright after today"


	5. Stress

"It's us again. We really need your help" Dean said into his phone. "I really hoped that I could have caught you but it seems you're busy. Hopefully, it's for our cause because something really freaky just happened. We already told you about Blaire missing a month's worth of her memory but there seems to be more. We went down to a shifter's lair and something just shifted up inside of her. A white flash of light came from her hands and not only that, but she sort of flew, almost like a vampire's leap"

"Exactly like a vampire's leap" Sam put in from the corner.

"You do believe me, Sam, don't you?" Blaire picked up her head from burrowing them into her hands.

"Just please call us back or get here as soon as you can" Dean concluded his voicemail.

"What could he be doing?" Blaire asked Dean.

"I hope he just left his phone on vibrate to concentrate on researching" Dean replied back as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "He'll call when he finds something"

"Bobby never puts his phone on vibrate" Sam put in. "Blaire, what do you know about your biological parents? Was there a fire in your house when you were six months old?"

"I wasn't like you, if that's what you are saying" Blaire glared at him.

But deep inside, she couldn't help but notice that what Sam was saying might be relevant. She did think that her guardian was her actual grandfather until he was placed inside of a senior care home. That was where he told her everything about a couple knocking on the door and literally handing baby Blaire over to him and told him to take care of her. If he was a normal man, he would've turned her over to the foster care, but he was already lonely and knew he had no chance of a companionship and thought of Blaire as a blessing.

"And what are you trying to say about me?" Sam glared back.

"That's enough!" Dean yelled out. "We need to stick together on this, okay? It's freaking us all out and I know how stressed out all three of us are"

"You're stressed out? I'm the one who jumped nearly up to that ceiling and shone light through her hands" Blaire turned to him.

"Which is why we called Bobby" Dean said in a gentle tone. "We'll find out what happened to you"

"We know that the flash of light comes from Lilith" Sam inquired. "And the jump comes from vampires"

"Could she have possibly found a way to breed?" Dean turned to his brother. "Or maybe she was infected by some sort of special vampire? These abilities couldn't have manifested on its own"

Blaire sighed as she got up and went over to the mirror at the front of the room. She studied her blonde hair and her green eyes. Nothing seemed out of place and yet she felt like her world was upside down as of the moment. She was walking for a half hour under the sunlight and didn't feel sunburned and she didn't want to think about cutting herself with a knife to see if that would hurt her.

"Experiment" Blaire suddenly found herself muttering. "The shifter said experiment"

"So?" Sam asked. "Shifters will lie just to put us in a whirlpool"

"He's right" Dean agreed.

"He seemed to have been saying that to his advantage and not for information" Blaire told them.

"So what do you think happened? Someone did some sort of Frankenstein experiment on you?" Dean asked. "None of that could ever be possible"

"But it was possible before"

"We would've known if a facility like that ever did exist" Sam told Blaire.

"There are a lot of things that we don't know about the supernatural world and yet you guys have been hunting in it for nearly all of your lives" Blaire snapped.

"No one would help any of the demons" Sam countered.

"Then how did I get these powers, Sam?" Blaire asked. "Lilith is dead as far as we all know. A vampire couldn't have possibly bit me"

"There is no way those two powers could possibly crossover" Dean rubbed his temples.

"We've all been trying to go over that question" Sam sighed. "It's impossible, really! I don't even feel like we are on our side of the dimension right now. Something must have happened when we went down to the sewers. That's the only logical reason for all of this"

Blaire felt something small fall down her cheek, she looked into her reflection and noticed that a tear had fallen from her eye. All of this questioning was getting her stressed out. She was the hunter, wasn't she supposed to hunt beings like her? Did this now mean that she was going to be hunted?

"I need to get some air" Blaire said in a small voice.

"Do you want me to go with you? We can take a walk" Dean suggested as Blaire bolted toward the door.

"I will be fine, Dean"

"Wait!"


	6. Problems from the Past

"I told you I was fine, Dean"

"I don't believe it"

"And what would make you think that?"

"Because that was what you always used to say if something really upset you"

Blaire couldn't help but smirk and look at him, "So you do remember, huh?"

Dean sat down next to Blaire and looked at the children playing on the playground. Blaire could feel the warmth of him radiating from his body. She tried her best to ignore it and continue to look back out at the little kids. Her heart suddenly started to sink as she realized that one of her dreams was to be a mother and not a hunter.

"Why didn't you call?" Blaire asked.

Dean looked over to her, "Excuse me?"

"We were together for nearly three years" Blaire told him. "And yet you didn't think to call me when you found Sam or even when you found your father all those years back. Do you want to know how I found out that you died from a Hell Hound?"

"I didn't think you would care" Dean said to her.

Blaire remembered knocking on Bobby's door, just passing by to refuel on her car. She didn't expect him to open the door with tear stained eyes and hug her like as if she knew what was going on. So when she asked poor Bobby, it seemed to have eaten himself away when he had to tell her that Dean had passed away in a horrible death to the Hell Hounds. It was only then did she realize how reckless she was during her hunts after the news had hit her, only wanting to kill for the amounts of blood and not just because of a job.

"Didn't care?" Blaire nearly fumed. "Of course I cared! What did you think I was one of your one night stands? After everything we've been through and you decide that I am nothing to you? Go to hell! Oh, wait, you've already been there. And yet, you couldn't call me to tell me anything, right? How is it that when I was in this kind of trouble, my first instinct was to call you. But when you find the yellow-eyed demon, you sign a contract, go to hell, and have Lucifer escape from hell, you don't even think twice about me"

"I did care, Blaire! That's why I never called you" Dean turned to her. "With each passing year of being away from you, the dangers got bigger and bigger. I couldn't see you again and bring all of the dark stuff onto your doorstep"

"I'm a hunter"

"You are also human. Everyone in this world is" Dean sighed. "I was afraid that you might die the way my mom, dad, and Sam died"

"I'm not human anymore" Blaire brought her legs up to her chest. "I'm just a monster"

"You are not a monster, Blaire. We will find out what happened to you and end it" Dean told her. "Everything will be back to normal"

"Normal? As in before or after our 'break up'?" Blaire asked. "Are you saying that after all this is over, you and Sam will just leave me behind in your rearview mirror?"

"Of course not! We will make sure that you are okay" Dean told her. "I'm sorry I left all those years ago, Blaire"

Blaire blinked and remembered how they were arguing so much in the motel that the manager had to come out. It was during the time that Dean's dad was missing, he wanted to bring Sam along in hopes of getting him back into the hunting lifestyle. Blaire felt slightly jealous of how much Dean wanted Sam to help out instead of her, so she argued that Sam had a better life right now and to just leave him alone. The fighting soon clouded up their feelings for one another and that was when Dean decided to pack up his stuff and leave her in California.

"Dean, I don't believe it. After all these years and now you say you're sorry?" Blaire looked up to him. "Or are you only sorry that my memory is gone and I had a little freak accident? Either way, it's all but bullshit to me"

"I thought you moved on" Dean argued.

"I tried" Blaire told him.

"What do you mean you tried?" Dean looked to her.

"I mean that nearly every time I felt like I got you out of my mind, something new pops up. You are very popular in the hunting business" Blaire looked at a kid swinging on a swing.

"You are too" Dean noted. "I heard nothing about you"

"And you thought that that meant I settled down" Blaire pieced together. "Typical"

"Now what?"

"Settle down? Forget about you?" Blaire suggested. "Do you honestly believe we live in a Nicholas Sparks movie, Dean? Life isn't as blissful as that"

"Who's Nicholas Sparks?" Dean asked.

"Never mind" Blaire grumbled.

"I wanted you to move on. I wanted you to find a better guy" Dean told her.

Blaire rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that crap. You never liked it whenever a guy looked at me. Now you're saying that it's okay to let me fall in love? I did fall in love, just to let you know. But with you, remember?"

Dean couldn't help but smile, "You used to always tell me that when I least expect it"

"Any guy wouldn't know what I've been through and what kind of style I live but you" Blaire looked over to him.

"I am not the type of guy to fall head over heels for" Dean objected.

"You always think that. You believe that somehow the evil that we kill absorbs into you" Blaire responded. "I may be the one that lost the memories but it seems to me that you lost more than me. You refuse to see how many people that you have saved over the past years. It's a trait that you always seem to carry around with you. No matter how many times I used to tell you how important you are, you never seem to listen. I bet that if your parents could talk to you right now, they would say how proud they were of you"

"You always used to say my mother would be proud of me" Dean reflected.

Blaire looked to Dean and placed a hand on his, "I'm sorry about your father"

"You know, Blaire? When dad died, I really wished that you were there for me" Dean said in his deep and husky voice.

"I figured. I'm sorry I couldn't find you on time" Blaire apologized.

Dean looked down at Blaire's hands still in his and slowly fit his fingers around hers. Her smooth skin seemed to be almost too soft to be that of a hunter's hands. He looked at her green eyes and could almost feel himself being pulled in just like the first time that he met her. He knew this one was different because for once, he wasn't looking at her body but would always get lost in her eyes.

Dean leaned his face close to hers, "I missed you"

Before their lips could connect, Blaire moved her face to the side and felt the lips of Dean brush against her cheek. She couldn't let him in so easily, not after everything she's been through. He never once got the chance to hear her cry in her sleep, begging him to come back. After everything they've been through, he never once thought about calling her just to see if she was alright.

"Sam might need you right about now" Blaire said in a small voice.

Dean sighed, "You're right… we should get going"


	7. Into the Night

"About time" Sam said once he opened the door. "Look who just arrived"

Sam stepped aside to show Bobby standing in the middle of the room with a pleasant smile on his face. Blaire felt a wave of joy splash over her as she ran over to Bobby and gave him a hug. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of cigarettes, cologne, and leather as she felt him squeeze her tight against him. When they broke the hug, Bobby traced his thumb onto her cheek and made her realize that she was crying.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Bobby said. "You've been on one hell of a rollercoaster since the last time I saw you"

Blaire couldn't answer at the moment as she gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. She was really starting to hate herself right about now. The old Blaire should've called for back-up instead of letting Dean and Bobby worry about her. Now, it just seems like this whole thing was too much for her to take.

"I've been better" Blaire answered. "Have you found anything out? We've been looking into everything, Bobby. We could really use some good feedback right about now. We're dying to know anything"

"Blaire, I-"

"Don't have anything" Blaire sighed. "I knew it, Bobby. I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here for that"

She turned away from him and ran her hand through her hair as she sat down at the bed. Dean walked over to her and rubbed her back in a slow, circular motion. Blaire closed her eyes and tried to relax but even though she remembers everything about her childhood and nothing was put out of place, she still felt empty with missing 20 days of her life. She never for a second thought that just those days would mean so much to her.

"Actually, I did find something" Bobby spoke up.

Dean looked over to Bobby, "Why didn't you say so, Bobby! You got her worried sick!"

"Well, I didn't find anything" Bobby finished.

"Then what, Bobby?" Sam asked. "You just said you found something. Now you're changing your story?"

"It wasn't me who found out-"Bobby started.

"Then who, Bobby?" Blaire jumped up from her seat. "Tell me who knows!"

"Will you let me finish?" Bobby asked, impatiently. "Bijan has ran into this beforehand and was in the neighborhood when I heard from you guys"

"Who the hell is Bijan, Bobby?" Dean asked. "We don't do well with strangers, Bobby, remember?"

"I know who Bijan is" Blaire spoke up. "We teamed up a couple of times-"

"You teamed up with someone, Blaire?" Dean turned to Blaire. "Why didn't you think about asking me, Blaire?"

"Man, are we going to get into this now?" Sam asked. "I really want to know who this Bijan is"

"Bijan is a Persian Hunter" Blaire informed. "He works by himself most of the time but every now and then he will pop up"

"Great" Dean sighed. "Another hotshot"

"What makes you say that?" Blaire looked up at him.

"Would you two knock it off" Sam cut in.

"Bijan has a couple of things he needs to do" Bobby informed.

"So he's not going to answer us right away?" Blaire asked. "Why didn't I call him first?"

"He is coming here once he is done, Blaire" Bobby told her.

"He's coming here, Bobby?" Dean looked almost as stunned as a perplexed deer in the middle of the road.

"He says he'll be here around midnight at the latest" Bobby told them.

Blaire nodded in understanding and continued to talk to Bobby about this Bijan. Dean couldn't help but look to his brother for some kind of guidance. Sam only did a slight shrug and looked out of the window as if to say that he wasn't part of this. So much for being the loyal little brother that he so desperately needed.


	8. Bijan

"Look at her" Dean whispered to his brother. "She changed her clothes, did her hair and even put make up on for him-"

"What are you talking about?" Sam scoffed as he continued to type on his laptop.

"She clearly likes whoever is coming over" Dean grumbled and looked over to her, "It's written all over her face"

"Are you jealous?" Sam asked with a smile on his lips.

"Sammy, let me tell you something" Dean looked over to his little brother. "I have been many things in my life but jealous wasn't one of them. We had our thing back in the day and now it's done. I just want to make sure that she's chosen someone who is stable"

"Oh, and you were stable back then?" Sam shrugged and nodded in 'understanding'. "I don't see anything in her body language that says that she's interested in Bijan anyways. She changed into her pj's, put her hair in a bun, and only put on Chap Stick"

"She should be more careful" Dean grumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

"We should too, we don't want this information getting out that we are helping her with her memory loss" Sam said and looked over to Blaire sleeping on the bed. "They might erase our memories and do something worse to her"

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about hanging out with different guys" Dean told his brother.

Sam looked up to roll his eyes and sigh at him. Dean maybe a lady killer when it comes to the women but he never knew that he would be this dumb in a relationship. The two clearly were not over their past and neither seems to know what to do in the current time. He only hoped that his brother would be able to figure it out and tell Blaire before she gets the wrong signal.

Outside, a car slowly pulled up into the small parking lot. Sam gazed outside to notice a man step out of an old BMW. This guy looked strictly from the high end when it came to wealth and looked completely out of place in this small motel. It wasn't until the man started walking to their door, did Sam realize that this was Bijan.

Sam kicked his brother's ankle, "He's here"

"Ouch!" Dean kicked back harder. "Why did you kick me?"

"Sorry! But he's here" Sam nodded his head to the side.

Dean peeked outside, "He sure looks classy"

"And stable. Wanna comment on that too?" Sam asked.

"Shut up" Dean scoffed. "He may have all the money but does he know all the moves?"

Sam gave a gross look to his brother as they heard a knock on the door. Bobby looked up from watching TV and went over to answer the door. Bobby let out a laugh and hugged the man and stepped aside to let him in. Bijan was tall, tan, and very handsome with shoulder length curly hair.

"Look whose caught sleeping" he said smiling down to Blaire who was just waking up.

"Wow, Bijan! You haven't aged a day" Blaire sat up. "How have you been, Bijan?"

"Worried sick about you" Bijan walked over and sat down on the side of her bed. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry" Blaire apologized. "I guess I didn't want to get you into harm's way"

"And you wanted us to die if things went wrong?" Dean asked from his corner.

"I am sorry, you must be Dean. I have heard a lot about you" Bijan got up and offered his hand.

"Really?" Dean didn't take the hand. "Cause I heard nothing about you"

"Stop it!" Blaire hissed out to Dean.

Dean looked at Blaire with a mocking confusion, "I am just being honest"

"That's actually good, Dean" Bijan smiled and winked at him.

Sam cleared his throat and got up, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. We really needed all the help we could get. You said you've heard of this before? How did you figure it out?"

"It started off as a rumor but then I realized that some of my hunter friends have begun to not remember anything of their secret jobs and even forgot how to live by just hacking into accounts and pickpocketing" Bijan sat down next to Blaire. "And then I would notice that some of my jobs have been at times where I had to take down my own friends"

"How?" Blaire asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Blaire" Bijan turned to her.

"So what did you do?" Blaire asked.

"Blaire, you know the way this life goes" Bijan placed a hand on her knee.

Dean gave off a slight glare as he looked at the man's hand on her knee. He never heard of this guy before and never even met him. Now he hasn't even been inside the motel room for 30 minutes and he's already hitting on Blaire? What happened between those two that got them so close?

Blaire looked up to Dean and noticed the expression on his face. She could tell that he didn't like the way that Bijan had his hand on her knee. In fact, she kind of liked the jealous that was going on just because of her. So instead, she just pretended to ignore Dean and focus on Bijan.

"Right! Of course" Blaire nodded. "Bijan, did you notice anything different? Not just in the abilities in your friends but something else. I mean- I mean, like mine. I can jump like a vampire. I even have the blasts of white light from Lilith. That's impossible, right? Something must be wrong with me. Maybe I got too close to a demon on my last hunt"

Bijan looked to her and then slowly shook her head, "After uncovering what I just did, nothing is impossible"


	9. Forgiven for Now

Blaire almost felt like a vampire after what Bijan had told her. Her heart stopped beating as she reflected back to all those times that she had fought demons and other supernatural counterparts. More than half of them begged her to not kill her and she never gave them a fighting chance as to why she should spare them. What if just by chance that those beings were just like her?

"Wait, Bijan, run that by us again?" Bobby broke the silence. "Bijan, are you saying that there are some beings that are feeding blood to victims? That can't be!"

Bijan slowly nodded, "I'm afraid so"

"Experiment" Blaire repeated. "That's what the shifter called me, Bijan"

"He is right then"

"No he isn't!" Dean jumped up to his feet. "We will find a cure for this. Don't worry, Blaire, we will get you back to normal"

"That's the problem" Bijan spoke up. "There is no cure. One that we can find, that is. Hunters are getting more and more tech savvy nowadays. They will find anything that has an abnormal ability and destroy it. We have all dealt with one of those in the past. Most of the hunters don't know that this thing really does exist. So of course they will think it is just a joke if they even let someone explain. You are one of them now"

"How did this all start?" Sam asked.

"A rumor went around that a scientist was attacked by a demon" Bijan shrugged.

"And then the scientist told other scientist" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Precisely" Bijan nodded. "So they started capturing and then experimenting on humans. Just to see if it would cure any cancer cells and what not"

Blaire got up and slowly rubbed her eyes as she paced the room. Most spirits, demons, and vampires are hard to kill so how in the world did the scientist knew how to collect them. What amazed her the most was that one of them took Lilith's powers and now transferred it to her. Lilith has killed thousands of hunters over the centuries so it amazed and confused her as to how such a powerful demon could actually be contained.

"Then they got bored and decided to mix up the blood. Just to keep life more interesting" Sam pieced together.

"Then started to collect humans with the demons" Blaire nodded.

"They just didn't know that you were a hunter, Blaire" Bijan looked up from his spot still on the bed.

"So where do we find this place?" Blaire turned around. "How do we stop them? The clue has got to be in New York. That's the only place that I remember before this black out. They wouldn't be that stupid to drop me off just outside the city if it was still here in Dallas"

Dean looked up at Blaire and noticed the normal fierce look she had in her eyes, but it seemed much more intimidating when he noticed that it was for revenge. That stubborn, opinionated, and resilient huntress was breaking out of her shell. He thought that when he first saw that look on her face that it would energize him to go along with her. But this time around, he was more terrified of her safety and had to make sure she knew what they were getting into.

He looked around the room and noticed that Sam had the same hesitant look he always dawns on whenever he didn't want to do something. Bobby looked concerned and scared of what Blaire was saying as if she just turned her eyes white like Lilith's. It was only Bijan who gave the fierce nod as if he wanted to pack up his bags and leave right now, not that Dean wouldn't mind that. Blaire was only fixed on Bijan as they both shared a look as if they were the only ones in this room and plotting.

"Can we take a walk?" Dean got up from his chair. "It's a little bit stuffy in here. We can talk about the facility while we are out"

At first, Dean thought that she would say no and reject him on the spot. But when she walked over to the counter and picked up her jacket it almost surprised him how quick she was to want to get out of the room. When the couple went out of the door, the cold air hit them like a nice splash of water. It had a nice chill that counteracted the stuffy room as they both slowly walked down the street and through the deserted town almost as if it was theirs for the taking.

"Thank you, Dean" Blaire broke the silence. "I really wanted to get out of that room. Seems to me you still have a funny way of speaking my mind"

Dean let a smile spread over his lips, "It's a gift"

"You're lucky" Blaire crossed her arms. "At least yours won't be so noticeable"

"Stop talking like that"

"I can't" Blaire sighed. "You don't know what it's like to reflect. How many times have we killed things that said they were innocent?"

"Its part of the life" Dean objected. "You know that there are sadistic beings that would say that over and over again. You are a great hunter and don't forget it. I'm sort of jealous in a way of how you sometimes control yourself in those types of cases. You always had the sense for adventure and were not afraid of anything. Don't let those damn scientists take that away from you. Not when we need you the most, Blaire. You may not know it but you play a big part in taking this future. Believe me"

"It's because of my freak show abilities that we found out about these assholes" Blaire rolled her eyes.

"You came back to me when I thought I lost you" Dean said suddenly.

Blaire looked up to him, "It was you who walked out of that door"

"I know" Dean nodded. "And I regret every minute of it. I am so sorry for leaving you behind"

Blaire stopped in her tracks and looked up at Dean. She studied the look in his eyes and could almost see that they were full of love, something you rarely see in Dean's eyes. She looked down and then slowly took his rough hands into hers, letting her small hands wander over them. When she heard that he had died, it felt like she had lost a piece of her and regretted each passing day of not picking up the phone and talking to him.

Blaire looked back up to his eyes and smiled, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"You needed a partner for a hunt you were going on" Dean recalled.

Blaire cocked her head to the side, "I thought it was you who needed the help"

"Well, we can go on forever about that day" Dean spoke up. "But it didn't really matter because we whooped that wendigo packs ass. We made quite a team back there. But I remember the most on how you would constantly turn me down throughout the whole job unless I took you out on a real date. Do you remember our first date?"

She did remember that day almost just as clearly as the day that she had met Dean. Dean was trying so hard to impress her by going to an Italian place for dinner. After that, he had taken her to some fancy club to go dancing in their formal outfits. Blaire had never felt like she had so much fun in all of her life as she danced with Dean for the first time.

Blaire snapped out of the daydream as she felt Dean slowly tracing a blond hair behind her ear. He then stepped really close to her and gently placed a hand on the back of her waist as she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. His lips slowly touched hers and this time, she responded just as she felt a whirlwind of locked up emotions were set free with just that one simple kiss. Blaire cupped the sides of his cheeks as he slightly tilted his face into hers as all of the years seem to fade away and the broken promises slipped into the part of her memory where it was long forgotten.

"Wow, Dean" Blaire breathed out. "You really know how to show a girl a good time. I guess we can say that all is forgiven… for now"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	10. The Red

If just holding Dean's hand made everything perfect, then Blaire didn't want to let go. So many memories flashed through her mind when it was just the two of them together on their own hunts.

They made quite a team back then; she didn't remember how often she could express that. Everyone else just seemed to always get in the way one way or another.

Blaire brought her head up to the moon and closed her eyes as she took in the minty smell of the night. The cool air still seemed to refresh her, but there was only so much that her body could bear. She opened her eyes and looked over to Dean who was watching her in a carefree manner. Blaire gave him a smile before dropping her head back down again.

"I think we should start heading back. We don't want Bobby or Sam to get worried about us" Dean said to her.

Blaire let out a huff of air but knew he was right. Bobby does get pretty worried whenever she was out for too long whenever she visited him.

She didn't know much about Dean's brother, Sam, but could easily tell that his brother is loyal to him. Sam has his deep love for his brother displayed all over his face whether he liked it or not.

Blaire looked over to her left and noticed a barrel on fire. She stopped and looked around to see if any homeless people were near there. When the coast seemed clear, she let go of Dean's hand and walked over to the lonely barrel and stood over it. The feeling of the flames felt so comforting after being outside for a long time.

Blaire rubbed her hands together to warm them up, but when she spread her palms out to the flames, she let out a giant gasp. Dean was watching her from a distance and heard the intake of breath before quickly running over to her side. His eyes widened as he realized why she was in a panic. The fire was splitting up like as if it was Moses parting the Sea.

"Are you controlling the fire?"

"I have no idea!"

"How are you doing it?" Dean asked, ashamed that he was slightly amazed.

Blaire quickly cupped her hands together, but not before flames leaped out and attacked her hands. Dean grasped onto her hands and immediately hissed in pain as he pulled them away. He waved his hands around to cool them off and looked back to Blaire to see if she was alright. Blaire didn't seem to have realized that he was hurt; she was too transfixed on the fire dancing around her hands.

"It doesn't hurt" Blaire said.

"Baby, I think now would be a good time to put the flames down" Dean said slowly.

"Wait! Don't you want to see what I can do with it?" Blaire asked.

"Not out in the open" Dean said quietly into her ear. "We gotta tell the others about this immediately"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Do you know anything that can manipulate fire?" Blaire looked up to Dean.

"Blaire"

"Tell me the truth, babe"

"I don't know" Dean shook his head. "I've only heard stuff from legends but not this"

"Great, babe, I'm part of stuff from legends" Blaire said lightly.

"Don't start that now, baby" Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let the flames back down into the barrel. We need to get back to the motel right away"

"Wait a minute!" Sam let out the next morning. "You two only left for one hour last night. Now you're telling me that her powers have evolved somehow? How is that even possible? We've never went up against anyone that can control fire. Anything human actually. You guys were probably seeing things"

Blaire looked over to Dean who gave her a slight nod. She looked over to a small candle they had bought not too long ago. Blaire waved her palm over to the small flame and it responded just as it did the night before. The flames crossed the room and landed on her palm and danced as if it was ready to do her will.

"I'm afraid it's true. Bobby?" Blaire looked over to the older man. "What does this mean? What's going on? Where is Bijan?"

Bobby sighed and walked over to Blaire, keeping an eye on the flame in her palm. He seemed sad but anyone could be after knowing how much Blaire hated the abnormal.

"He had to skip out of town" Bobby let out.

Blaire felt her heart sink just as she realized she had missed her opportunity. Bijan seems to always leave with more questions to feed then answers to tell.

"What do we do old man" Blaire slightly mocked. "We need to find a cure"

Bobby let out a slight chuckle just as Blaire made the flames vanish out of her palms. He was reluctant to touch her hands but did it to not hurt her feelings. He still felt a slight hotspot on her skin where the fire was. What amazed him the most was how Blaire didn't seem to feel any effect on the heat.

"Sweetheart, we have to skip out on town" Bobby spoke up. "We should all go over to my house. If we don't know what she can do then she may definitely needs to practice"

"Bobby, what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Dean"

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean got up from his place on the wall. "What did you three discuss when we weren't here"

"Dean" Sam looked over to the only female in the room, "Blaire, we need you to practice and hone your abilities. You may be playing a very important role in bringing them down with your abilities"

"Are you serious, Sam? But what if I hurt one of you guys?" Blaire asked. "I don't want to cause anyone harm"

"Better it be us than a stranger" Bobby told her. "We don't want you all over the 8 o'clock news"

"Bobby, when do we leave?" Blaire asked. "Will Bijan meet us there?"

"Tonight" Bobby said. "He's going to meet us there"

"Of course he is. Did he have a fashion show to go to?" Dean teased. "Driving around the country in that nice BMW should've gotten stolen years ago. Can't believe he's even a hunter driving around with that"

"Dean, stop" Blaire glared.

Dean relaxed and then shrugged as if that simple gesture could explain everything. The only punch line was that it did.

Blaire looked around the motel, feeling suddenly suffocated. She couldn't wait to return the key and get back onto the open road once again.

"Why tonight?" Sam asked.

"I need to pick up a few supplies" Bobby told them. "I've been running low on some of my hunting equipment. I'll come back, guys, tonight we will all head over to my house"

"Great! I just hope that place hasn't changed since the last time I saw it" Blaire slightly joked but then realized how much of a horrible thought that would be if it did.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	11. Friends

"I wish I had more to pack" Blaire mumbled as she fit a few things into a big purse.

"I don't think so, you used to always over pack" Bobby commented.

"Bobby, I never did that" Blaire folded her arms over her chest.

"Keep telling yourself that" Bobby hoisted up a bag over his shoulder. "I gotta hurry and get my chores done"

"Can I come with you? I've got nothing else to do" Blaire offered.

"That's alright"

Blaire was surprised at how quickly Bobby had turned down the offer of having an offering hand. He used to always love it whenever she would join him on his day offs.

"What did he say?"

"Who?"

Blaire raised her eyebrow and swung her hip to the side, knowing Bobby was not telling her something. She may have lost some of her memory but she certainly didn't forget how bad of a liar Bobby was to her.

"Alright! Dean doesn't want you leaving the motel" Bobby let up.

"What? Why not?" Blaire nearly exploded as she stormed out of the room. "Who does he think he is?"

"Blaire?" Sam was standing right outside the door.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's not here?"

"I was wondering if he was with you" Blaire looked around Sam to see the Impala gone.

Sam let out an irritated sigh, "Not again"

"What do you mean, 'not again'? Where is he?" Blaire demanded. "If you're hiding him then I should tell you that it will be useless! I need to speak with him. Do you know what he wants me to do? He wants me to stay inside the motel room until we leave! Who does he think he is?"

Blaire turned and angrily stomped over to the bench and plopped herself down. She was so angry that she really wished that she could burn Dean's ass right now.

"Your boyfriend"

"What?"

Sam went over and sat down next to her. He was much taller than her and seemed to lean forward as if to minimize his tall structure.

"He's just trying to protect you… like a boyfriend normally would" Sam scoffed. "I have to admit it! I never thought that Dean would ever settle down"

Blaire shared a smile with Sam as she too thought that their relationship wasn't going to last. She remembered thinking that this would be the day that Dean would leave her, and she was okay with it. Problem was, when the day actually came, it broke her heart in two. She mostly thought of him leaving her in hopes that he never would.

"To be honest. Neither did I" Blaire admitted. "I always heard rumors about Dean and vowed to never be with a guy like that. Every time I heard about him with a different girl it always disgusted me on how he couldn't even last one month with them. Who knew that I would end up with the playboy himself?"

A sound of a truck's horn blaring seemed to have come down the road. Sam and Blaire looked up to see that it was some kind of delivery truck. The side of the truck read _'Emporium Pies, best pie in Dallas'. _The two watched as the truck drove out of earshot and sight, leaving them in silence.

"I guess we know where he is now…" Sam trailed off.

"I'm starting to feel sorry about your bank account" Blaire looked up to the younger brother. "Tell me that he's at least started to learn how to hack into other people's accounts by now"

"You can do that?"

Blaire let a smirk cross her lips that was what she was mostly known for. It was her way of living actually and with only a few amounts of luck did she rarely get caught.

"It's pretty easy actually, I can show you sometime"

Sam's face lit up like as if Christmas came early for him. He's always wanted to learn how to hack into accounts but his father and brother were so transfixed on the Stone Ages that he never got to learn.

"That would be great!"

Blaire laughed and looked back out to the parking lot. The warmth of the sun spreading on her jeans and slowly seeping through to her legs.

"How was he? After my last call?" Blaire asked suddenly. "I never even thought that I would call him. I never would've left him a voicemail unless it was something big. I just wish I knew what it was"

Sam looked down to Blaire who seemed to be fighting back tears. He didn't know if those tears were for Dean or the memories that those two had shared so many years back.

"He ignored many jobs to try and find you" Sam answered honestly.

"That's great. I made him so worried that he refused to do his job. I should have never called him" Blaire shook his head. "I guess that is what I get, right? In order to save a single person, 20 must die in her place"

Blaire ducked down her head in shame as countless victims from her past appeared. It almost felt like she was saying this to herself and not meaning for it to be for Dean. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder, making her look up. Sam had a small smile on his face, almost as if he understood exactly what she was saying.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	12. Calling Upon the Past

With nothing really to do, the day seemed to have dreaded on forever. Blaire could've sworn that by the time it came to evening, she had already seen four days. The setting sun cast long shadows around the small motel, almost like some sort of omen. Blaire knew she shouldn't be so paranoid but considering how Bobby, Sam, and Dean hadn't returned it was all she could think about.

Blaire slowly fished out from her back pocket her new phone. She sat there looking at it before finally dialing a number she knew too well. Her heart raced as if she was in a speeding car going straight for a concrete wall as she waited for someone to pick up. Blaire's palms began to sweat as she wondered during her amnesic state, did she ever once tried to call this number.

"Dawn View Senior Care. This is Jane" a woman's voice said politely, "Are you calling for a family member? We can't connect you through unless you are on the list. May I have your name please?"

Blaire took in a deep breath and realized that she couldn't speak. Somehow the words had escaped her and she was afraid that her one guardian was dead. The last she checked up on him she argued saying that she was going to become a hunter and there was nothing he could do about it. Now look at where it got her.

"Blaire Vogel, I want to speak to Skip Vogel" Blaire said.

"Blaire!" the woman yelled out. "Where have you been?"

Blaire blinked back in surprise as she didn't prepare herself to hear this kind of response. It took a while to actually feel better about having to not worry about her 'grandfather' anymore.

"Jane, I'm fine" Blaire said slowly. "I just really want to speak to my grandpa if that's okay with you"

Jane seemed to have readily agreed and soon a musical tune came through the phone. Blaire tapped on her knee impatiently as she waited for the old man's response. Hearing Jane talk like as if they were old friends sort of enlightened her and made her look forward to hearing Skip's response. Maybe they had forgiven each other and moved on?

"What do you want?" came an old spat. "I thought you would've been dead already. Giving the fact that that's how you now look at your life"

"What are you talking about?" Blaire asked.

"Don't give me that!" Skip yelled out.

"But it's true!" Blaire argued.

"How dare you call me after saying all of that nonsense" Skip snapped.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?"

"Blaire!" Skip growled. "Don't give me that, young lady; you were talking about giving me your will like as if you were in this senior imprisonment"

"You were there because you broke your hip. I was too young to care for you" Blaire reminded him.

"Blaire, what have you gotten yourself into" Skip demanded.

"I'm not sure" Blaire said slowly and realized that her voice was breaking.

"Of course you don't, little one" Skip said and she wondered if he had heard her voice losing its confidence.

"I'm sorry" Blaire wiped away a tear. "I just wanted to see if you were alright or not but it seems like you are just your old self as usual. I hope you have a good day and I will try to see you as soon as I can"

An hour later, Blaire was lying on her side staring at the digital clock. As the minutes passed by she wondered if she had made a wise decision on becoming a hunter or not. Thunder rumbled outside as the rain had yet to fall in this dry weather, making her feel somewhat responsible for it. She heard a key inside the lock and noticed a tall figure come in but abruptly stopped when he noticed that it was pitch black in the room.

"Are you in here?"

"Dean…"

"Why are you in the dark?" Dean switched on the light and joined her at her bed.

"I called Skip today" Blaire looked up at him.

"Considering how you are calling him on a first name basis, it didn't go so well" Dean noted.

Blaire smiled, "I wish I knew what I said to him"

"Maybe its better that you forget about it" Dean stroked her blonde hair and that lightly patted her on the butt. "Get up, we have to go now"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	13. What If

She didn't know when but everyone came back at the same time. Time must've passed a lot faster than she thought. Blaire almost felt like she didn't want to leave the motel room. It was unlike her hunter nature, yes, but what is really out there?

She had her memory taken away from a group of scientist. What if they took something from her mind? What if she lost her memory due to torture? Was she driving herself and more to the same fate once again?

A thunderclap resonated around them as Blaire got out of the motel room. The wind seemed to have picked up from the last time she was outside. Blaire looked up to the sky as her hair flew around her head. She pulled her hair out of her face but more blonde hair seemed to have blinded her eyes once more.

Rain suddenly came pouring down as another thunder crash came around her once again. She shivered, she was sure if it was because of the thunder or because of the rain was freezing. Blaire moved to pick up her big purse and then realized that it wasn't there. She looked around frantically but then noticed that Dean had already packed it in the trunk.

Dean picked up his head and smiled to her as if he already knew what was going on through her mind. Blaire folded her arms over her chest and looked the other way. It was almost just like old times, he never let her pack anything in the car. Just when you thought that Dean didn't have any ounce of chivalry, he throws a curve ball.

Lightning stroke just in the distance, making Blaire jump slightly. Blaire turned to get more bags to load into the trunks. She picked up the bag and nearly felt like it barely even budged. She tried a few more tries but it still wouldn't budge.

Snickering came behind her just as she thought he would. Blaire turned around and noticed Dean taking a kick out of the failed attempts. The bag seemed to have lifted on its own making Blaire gasp. She looked over and noticed Sam had picked it up and gave her a sheepish grin.

Even though she was incredibly stubborn, she let the bag go. Blaire turned back over to Dean who seemed to have showed no humor in Sam's courtesy. Just like Dean… always a kid. Despite making fun of her, Blaire couldn't help but smile back to him.

Thunder erupted around them once more, this time a lot closer. A gasp escaped her lips as the thunder slightly shook the ground. The rain started to turn to hail and pounded down a lot harder in solid chips. It was time to leave.

"Let's get out of here" Bobby yelled out.

"I'll ride with him" Sam said. "It's a long way back to Bobby's place. It'll give you two alone time"

Sam gave them a little smirk. Blaire shook her head at how much of Dean's attitude she saw in the younger brother. A shiver went up her spine as she rubbed her arms up and down. The wind was getting stronger as the ice plummeted down.

"I guess" Blaire mocked.

"What do you mean, you guess? You want to drive with Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I was kidding, hothead" Blaire told him.

"Guy, we better go" Sam looked up to the sky. "Before the sheriff's come out to block off the back roads"

Blaire nodded and went over to the Impala and slid into the passenger seat. She listened to the soft _tink, tink, tink _of the rain and forgot how much she missed this car. Dean came in on the other side of the door with his hair drenched and his trench coat glistening. She practically grew impatient with him as he fiddled with the keys and then turned on the car, roaring it back to life.

"Next stop, Bobby's" Dean said as he drove out of the parking lot.

Blaire smiled and pressed her head onto the freezing glass and looked up to the black darkness. Her hunter instincts kicked in as she wished that she could just find her motorcycle. She remembered those long days on the back roads with nothing but her iPod screaming into her ear on full blast. The wind blowing past her face as she drove onto the next town that needed her kind of help.

"Seriously?" Blaire turned back to Dean. "You still live in the past, Dean? Why don't you just by a tape adapter"

"Blaire"

"A tape adapter won't be so hard for you? All you need is an iPod and you can put in all of your songs and more" Blaire explained.

"Blaire" Dean turned to her. "I am very happy with my own collection"

"But you live in the Stone Age" Blaire commented.

"What's so wrong with that?" Dean asked.

"Everything!" Blaire yelled out.

"And here I thought things were going to be different" Dean muttered.

"You're not the only one. Still looking up porn sites?" Blaire asked.

"No, I don't!" Dean yelled out. "I stopped going onto those sites! I left the laptop back then, remember? Now I have my brother here! That would just be sick! I barely have enough alone time with him as it is. Let alone with any other lady. Who told you?"

Blaire laughed, "Same old Dean. How much I missed you. Let's see, what else I missed out on"

"I'm pretty sure I should be asking that question. Where did you meet Bijan?" Dean asked.

"Already jealous?" Blaire challenged.

"No!" Dean answered too soon. "I'm just curious. That's all"

"What about the ladies?"

"What about the ladies?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Jealous already?"

"Forget it"

"No, I'm curious. What did you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"I just thought you would move on"

"I've never been in a relationship after yours if that's what you are asking"

"You've never been in a relationship, period" Blaire told him.

"Isn't that supposed to cheer you up?"

"I guess" Blaire shrugged. "But then a part of me also wanted you to be happy too"

"Happy away from you? I never thought you would say something like that" Dean spoke up.

Blaire sometimes wished that Dean's father hadn't been so stupid. If he hadn't gone on the suicide mission to go find his father than who knows what could've happened between her and Dean. A house maybe, a stable job, or even kids? She felt something rough on her hand and looked down to see it was Dean's hand in hers.

"I'm glad you tried to find me. Even though I was too good at covering my tracks" Blaire smiled to him in the darkness. "Just to hear that you were looking for me makes it all the better. It gave me some sort of hope that we can get down to the bottom of this. I'm glad we got to work everything out. Well… sort of"

"Yeah, we'll talk about that" Dean told her.

"Great" Blaire rolled her eyes.

"You knew it was coming" Dean responded.

Blaire yawned, "Gladly, not tonight"

"You should get some sleep" Dean pointed out.

"Why? I'm not even that tired. I can stay up a few hours longer to keep you company" Blaire argued.

"Fine" Dean shrugged. "Then I guess it will be trouble when you have to take the wheel, just because you lost your memory it doesn't mean you lost your shift"

Blaire huffed, "Of course I didn't"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	14. Morning Ride

"Why, good morning! How did you sleep?" Blaire asked the next morning as Dean opened his eyes. "You missed a beautiful sunrise today. I mean, Dean, it was beautiful. You should've seen it. I wanted to wake you up, babe. But I remembered how much of a non-morning person you are. Remember the last time I tried to make you watch the sun go up with me?"

Dean groaned, "How can you be this perky?"

Dean completely forgot that the two things that Blaire loved the most was driving and the sunrise. Putting those two together was a big mistake on his part. He got up and stretched, rubbing his eyes and looked ahead of them. He should've seen Bobby's truck in front of them but was surprised that they were behind him.

"I had too much fun while you were asleep" Blaire read his mind. "I waited probably a good half hour before picking up my speed. I wanted to see how fast the Impala can go. I'm surprised that you picked up its speed on this old thing. I'm impressed, Dean! Dean! Maybe you can help with my motorcycle!"

"Blaire, do you remember the last place you put your motorcycle?" Dean questioned.

"Well… Not really" Blaire said slowly. "I mean… I hope it's still in New York. I highly doubt it though. I just hope that wherever it is, it's safe. If not… I will hunt down anyone that decided to take it to a thrift shop"

"Great! You already are seeking vengeance" Dean mumbled.

"I have to think on the negative side before the positive. I knew I should've put a tracking device on my motorcycle!" Blaire grumbled.

Dean rubbed his temple and looked around at the landscape. He recognized some of the landmarks and knew that they were close to Bobby's house. It would probably be a good 40 minutes before they start entering the garage. Dean was surprised that Bobby's truck had caught up to them if Blaire sped up in the Impala.

"Please tell me you didn't have coffee while I was asleep. If you did, did you bring me some pie?" Dean asked.

Blaire rolled her eyes, "I didn't stop"

She would never understand his fascination with pie. Nearly every town they had visited, he always wanted to know about the pie. She remembered that he spent nearly over a hundred dollars on just pie alone while she was researching for a next job. He claimed that his side job was to figure out which state had the best pie.

"Damn! And you got this far?" Dean asked. "I'm surprised that a highway patrol didn't come down to stop you"

"That's why hunters use this road" Blaire reminded him. "Highway patrol doesn't even believe that anyone passes through here"

"Lucky for you. Or else you would've gotten a big fat ticket on your hands" Dean responded. "Hey, did you get that bounty cleared up in Oregon? I actually remember hearing about one of your aliases in Portland. It seemed you were wanted for nearly everything there. What was it again? Wasn't it for hacking into a system? Or stealing a diamond from the Mayor's wife?"

"I cleared up that bounty" Blaire scoffed. "That's why I hacked into the system"

"And they found out" Dean said to her.

"They did!" Blaire looked to him.

"They upped the system" Dean nodded. "Last time I checked you were wanted for nearly a million"

"Really?"

"Maybe after this I can turn you in and we get the money and you can bail back out" Dean looked to her excitedly. "We can get the bounty off your head and be rich. I'll get Sam on the line for that"

"No thank you"

She's known Dean way too long to know that his plans are never fool-proof. It just turns out to be the opposite outcome every time she let him take the lead. Besides, she wasn't going to throw herself in jail to get the money. She can just hack into the tax system from any state and get a piece out of it.

"We'll see what you can do to bust out now" Dean spoke up.

"Dean" Blaire started.

"Come on, baby. You need to know if that's all you can do" Dean voiced out.

"I don't want to know what I can do with it" Blaire argued.

"I understand that but we can use it for good. Just until we find the cure" Dean told her.

Blaire fought back the tears as she glanced down to her hands, she can make light appear and manipulate fire. If this was Dean's situation, he would've wanted a cure himself.

"I just want to be normal" Blaire mumbled. "I never wanted to have these abilities. I never once thought of them as cool or interesting. I just wanted to destroy whoever wasn't normal. Think about all the other hunters out there who feel the same way? It's only a matter of time before they hunt me down"

"They'll have to get through me first" Dean vowed.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	15. Upon Arrival

"Well, we're here" Blaire drove in through the junkyard's driveway. "Not so surprised that this hadn't changed. In fact, I think he added a little bit more. I don't remember seeing that red old jaguar there. Or even that mess at the side of the house. Sooner or later someone's going to have to call an intervention on poor Bobby"

Dean chuckled as Blaire turned off the car, silencing his baby's rumbling. He got out of the car and took a long and relaxing stretch as he felt and heard his back slowly crack. Behind them, Sam and Bobby got out of the truck and immediately went to the bed to start unloading. He let out a fast intake of breath before turning and joining them with Blaire in tow.

"You drove nearly all the way here" Sam said in an impressive voice. "I'm surprised Dean would let you drive nearly half of the night. He wouldn't even let me drive a good half hour for nearly six months. How did you break down that barrier?"

"I was his girlfriend, remember?" Blaire spoke up. "There was nothing I couldn't convince Dean to do"

"Excuse me, but I'm right here"

"You know it's true"

"Name one time!"

"Just one time, Dean? Remember back in Minnesota?" Blaire questioned. "That whole poltergeist thing? What did you want to do in that situation? I seem to recall that you wanted to do a séance in the hotspot. You forgot that this particular poltergeist just loves to rip people apart"

"You don't need to go on any further" Dean mumbled.

"Good! Because I'm sure if we did the séance instead of the exorcism, then we both wouldn't be here" Blaire said. "And what about that conman? Should I go on to say what happened in Columbus? I can go on for days if you let me. I'm pretty sure both Bobby and Sam would love to hear about those times. Let me just think about which ones are the most embarrassing"

Blaire was about to speak up once again but Dean covered her mouth his hand. He turned to the others and just gave them a shrug and a grin in hopes that those two would not ask her. Bobby just huffed and rolled his eyes as Sam let out a chuckle. Dean carefully let go of Blaire's mouth and was pleased to know that she wasn't going to continue with her stories of the past.

"Why don't we just leave all those behind us?" Dean asked.

"For now" Blaire smiled up at him. "Maybe when they are a little bit more interested"

"You better…" Dean trailed off.

"Save it for later. Right now, I need everyone's help in unpacking" Bobby cut him off.

"What did you get?"

"Just a few more weapons" Bobby took off the tarp. "We are talking scientists here. They probably have lasers set to kill us. Think about it, Blaire. I don't want to be short of armed. There are plenty of ways to bring us all down but that's not one of them! I don't intend on being some scientists' bitch! Not that you were! I'm sure you went down with a fight. They probably needed 20 tranquilizers on you! I didn't mean to say you are a weak hunter! It's just-"

"Stop. It's alright. I know what you are trying to say" Blaire put on her best smile. "We don't know what's in that facility. We should at least try and do a little more research before going in"

"Research? Why don't we just go there and find out once we get the address" Dean suggested. "These sickos probably have innocent people in that building right now. We gotta save them and find a damn cure. We need to burn that place to the ground. Guys, all we need are the guns! We'll be fine if it's just us, guys"

Bobby, Blaire, and Sam looked to each other but didn't say anything out loud. They knew this was just one of Dean's ramblings and knew best to not encourage him.

Blaire slightly cleared her throat as if to eliminate the awkward silence. But she didn't expect to have Dean wrap an arm around her waist and give her a full on kiss. She was surprised at his notion, shy that it was happening around Bobby and Sam, and felt a flutter in her heart as her body went into a whirlwind. When they broke the kiss, Blaire knew why he suddenly had the urge to kiss her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I see you two are together now" Bijan said as he came up to him. "Such a lovely couple. I am very happy for you two. I thought you would never find each other. You guys had so much going on previously. I am just happy that fate finally found you both. Congratulations!"

"Thank you"

"Where have you been? You missed out on a lot" Dean asked.

"Sorry! I was a bit busy" Bijan did a slight bow.

"Doing what?" Dean continued.

Blaire looked up and gave Dean a slight tug to tell him to knock it off. It was normal for Bijan to leave near the beginning or the end of the job to do something else.

"We're just glad your back" Sam responded.

"And not harmed" Bobby slapped Bijan's back.

"I just went around to my normal spots. I had to see if anyone else knew about this facility more than us" Bijan told them.

"And do they?"

"Someone said that they knew a grifter that has one of the latest blueprints. I'm meeting with him on Wednesday" Bijan told them.

"Nice, Bijan, maybe we can attend" Bobby chirped up.

"I'd rather not. I usually do this kind of business on my own. If they see me with more people than I am sure they will start to panic" Bijan objected.

"Who said we will be seen?" Dean asked. "We can just hide out and make sure that you aren't just a mark"

"Dean, I know these people" Bijan said. "They would not put a mark on me"

"But you don't know the grifter. How can you be so sure?" Blaire asked. "Just for your safety"

"Alright" Bijan backed down. "We still have a long ways to go until Wednesday anyways"

"That just only means that we have to work on Blaire. For now, this junkyard is closed for your convenience of a training operation" Bobby waved his hands out of the piles of cars one on top of the other. "Just don't wreck anything"

"I'll try not to. I promise" Blaire winked at him.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	16. Hate Me

Blaire walked cautiously through the dark of the junkyard. Her left hand felt slightly warmer from the light that was emitting from her hand as it was her guide through the maze of metal. She waved her hand over to the right, casting shadow ghosts in the insides of some cars. It almost felt like the moon had abandoned her that night, creating her only light an eerie glow to her nocturnal world.

"So you still shuffle your feet" Blaire said into the darkness.

"Baby…" Dean trailed on.

Blaire raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to hurt you?"

"You're training, remember?" Dean told her.

"Fine! If you insist…" Blaire lit up her other hand with the white light, "Take me on… if you dare. You remember when we first fought, right?"

"How can I forget?"

Dean smiled and moved his hands to her waist, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Blaire smiled and let the light go out of her hands go out.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Blaire asked through the darkness.

Dean laughed, "I believe it was in San Diego, right? You were a little drunk at the time. I do have to admit that that was one hot summer night"

"I was not drunk at that time. You were the one that was intoxicated"

"So you took advantage of me?"

"Please! You honestly believe that I would do that?" Blaire asked.

"You did in Milwaukee"

"I did not!"

"Then what was it?"

"It was a lust spell, remember?" Blaire reminded. "You are mixing everything up! You probably don't remember where our first date was"

"Blaire"

"Do you remember?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then where was it?"

"Hudson" Dean said abruptly.

"Oh wow, you do remember"

"Blaire"

"I thought you forgot…" Blaire trailed off.

"You honestly think that I would forget so much about you?" Dean asked.

Blaire shrugged, "I thought that it would make sense. It's been nearly forever. I thought that just forgetting would make the pain go away"

"And did it?"

"No" Blaire shook her head as she trailer her finger around his chest. Her finger nail giving him a slight tingle as she lightly traced an imaginary drawing.

"Then you should understand that it wasn't easy for me. We left with a big misunderstanding on our hands" Dean said in a husky whisper.

Through the darkness, Blaire could feel Dean's nose slightly touch hers as he found her lips. She kissed him and felt the tornado twist up inside her to the point that she felt like she was levitating. Dean leaned his head to the side and traced his tongue across her lower lip. Blaire smiled and leaned her head back to break the kiss.

"Hey, babe, don't get any ideas, Dean, we don't want to have Bobby get a heart attack" Blaire nodded her head over to the house in the distance.

Dean let out a chuckle as he could imagine what their faces would look like. Sam had walked in on him a couple of times before. The one person that he would really want to have walked in on them would be Bijan. Just to show that Blaire was his and never going to be that rich man's chick.

"It's not the worst that we have done" Dean admitted.

Blaire let out a giggle at Dean's mischief. She did have to admit that she loved having Dean around once again. Her life before seemed like an uneventful and serious face time. She didn't remember having as much fun as she had with him right now in the past four years.

"And you are thinking of what exactly?" Blaire asked.

Even though it was dark, Blaire could see Dean smiling down at her as he leaned in to kiss her once again. The couple both froze in place as they heard something rattling in the distance. They both turned to their right as they heard something approaching. Dean moved protectively in front of her as he fished out his gun.

"Sorry, everybody" Bijan said as he came down with a flashlight. "What are you two doing in the dark? Something could've caught up onto you"

Dean let out a low growl as he put his gun back in place. Blaire gave his hand a quick and tight grip before moving out from behind him.

"That was the point. Wasn't it? What are you doing here?" Blaire asked. "Aren't you supposed to be inside? How was the researching again? I thought you were going to head out to get the blueprint"

"I just decided to take a moonlight walk"

"There is no moon" Dean retorted. "It's a dark moon tonight. Don't you pay attention to the moon cycles? You wouldn't want a werewolf coming after you, right? We especially wouldn't want that to happen"

Bijan smiled, "Your concern means a lot to me"

"I was just being sarcastic. Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Dean asked making Blaire pinch at his side. "I'm hungry. Is dinner ready? That's what you were out here for right, messenger?"

"Sorry!" Blaire quickly took another step toward Bijan. "He gets really cranky if he's not fed. Kinda like a little baby to be honest"

"It is understandable"

"I am not like a little baby!"

"It's okay! Dinner will be ready in three minutes" Bijan smiled. "I hope Bobby has a Sippy cup for you in his house"

Dean mumbled under his breath, "I don't need a Sippy cup. Prince, I'll show you who needs a Sippy cup"

"Be nice"

"Why do I have to be nice? He started it!"

"You've always been the jealous type"

"You're my girlfriend"

"He is just a friend" Blaire waved over to where Bijan had just disappeared to. "You always over-react, Dean. You need to tone it down a little"

"Bijan clearly likes you" Dean argued.

"Babe!" Blaire turned to him. "He only likes me as a friend. Get it through your head"

"I can read guys intentions. You gave him a wrong signal somewhere along the line" Dean said.

"Dean" Blaire just shook her head and walked back over to the house, "You are impossible sometimes. No wonder I used to hate going on dates with you sometimes"

"What are you talking about, baby, I thought you liked it when I treated you to dates?" Dean wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Not with an attitude like that. You wanted to punch a waiter at one point" Blaire shook her head. "Sometimes, I'll never understand what makes you think every guy wants me. It seems like you always want to have a fight just to prove you're my boyfriend"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	17. Mystery Man

The next morning, Blaire groaned slightly at how blinding the sunlight was on her face. She squinted against the light and cursed herself for not closing the drapes. Blaire shifted her face deeper into the pillow and tried to will herself back into her dreams. But it was already too late; the sun had done its work on waking her up.

Blaire turned around in her bed and nearly hit Dean's face. She studied him as his chest moved up and down in slow motion. Blaire smiled as she noticed that there was a slight whistle that he would let out each time he breathed out. With his face so close to hers she could really make out his freckles and light ginger stubbles on his lower cheek and chin.

"Wake up" she whispered to him.

But he didn't wake up, Blaire knew he wouldn't. She leaned her face into his and started to give him Eskimo kisses until he moaned and started to move.

"That's so uncool"

Despite saying that, Dean smiled and opened his eyes and looked at her. Blaire stopped the series of Eskimo kisses and smiled back to him.

Dean leaned his face into hers and gave her a kiss that molded into her lips. She smiled into it as her eyes closed.

"Good morning" Blaire said to him.

Blaire got up and stretched slowly as she looked outside of the window. The junkyard seemed to have looked very nice for some reason on this particular morning, but something was missing. She leaned over and noticed that there were only two cars out in the front instead of three. Bijan had left once again.

She didn't remember hearing anything about him leaving so soon. Worry came over her as she hoped that her friend didn't leave to go and find the blueprints. Wherever he was, she hoped that this time he was extra careful. She didn't want anyone to die on her part.

Dean groaned again as he sat up on his elbows, "What's a matter?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Blaire turned to him.

"Come on. I know you too well" Dean cocked his head to the side.

Blaire gave him a small smile before looking back out to the parking lot, "Bijan left again"

"That doesn't really surprise me" Dean said as he got up.

"But he probably left to go fetch the blueprints" Blaire reasoned.

"So?" Dean asked. "Don't we need them? He's a hunter like all of us. He can take care of himself"

Blaire decided to let this one go, "Let's start heading over to the kitchen. It smells like Bobby's cooking up a feast"

"I didn't know Bobby could cook so much" Dean complimented.

"He always does" Blaire scooted out of the bed. "That's one of the reasons why I love coming here so much. He is such a great cook"

"I never knew that"

"That's not very surprising. Wait until you eat his biscuits" Blaire stopped and then smiled. "Or his pie"

"Blaire, he makes pie?" Dean looked over to her.

"Of course! He talks about them all the time" Blaire went on. "He can't stop making them to the point that I felt like I was being held hostage. Especially to his apple pie"

Dean heard enough, he was out the door before Blaire could slip on one of Dean's button up shirts. She quickly raced down the stairs to see him stopping and noticing Sam at the table drinking coffee while Bobby was at the stove.

"You make pie! Why haven't you ever told me you make pie?"

"What?" Bobby asked. "I don't know how to make pie"

Dean was about to yell at the top of his lungs to Bobby but then stopped. He straightened up and looked over to Blaire who smiled and walked over to the counter. Blaire let out a little giggle as she poured herself a cup of coffee as she felt Dean's eyes on her the whole time. She gave him a little wink as she sat down across the table from Sam.

"Oh, you're cute"

"Thank you, Dean" Blaire smiled up at him.

"No, not like that, baby! I didn't mean it" Dean grumbled. "How could you do that to me? You know how much I love pie! You can't just make up a lie about that"

"But it was so tempting" Blaire shrugged. "You never notice anything about anyone. Plus, you are too obsessed with pie. I believe it's starting to become a problem"

"I notice things about people"

"Name something about Bobby, Dean"

"That's not fair" Dean retorted. "I barely see him from time to time. We barely talk about personal lives"

"I think I proved my point. Sorry" Blaire said.

"She's got a point" Sam told his big brother.

"Sam, shut up" Dean grumbled.

"Just sit down" Blaire moved out a chair beside her. "I'm sorry I waved pie in your face"

"Fine. But you owe me…" Dean pulled out a chair and plopped down. "So what happened to the Prince? He left to his palace again?"

Bobby had a look of irritation on his face, "He left in the middle of the night"

"Did he leave a note or something?" Sam picked up his head from reading the newspaper.

"What do you think he is, a girl? Of course not!" Dean teased.

"Hey! What's wrong with notes?"

"Nothing! It's just that he didn't leave one" Dean mentioned.

"Guys, he will come back" Bobby said.

"But what if he gets hurt? How will we be able to protect him?" Blaire asked. "He should've told us"

"He'll come back" Bobby set down a couple of plates in front of the three hunters.

"But why can't he tell us where he is going?" Sam asked. "What is he hiding?"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	18. Time to Go

"Just one more shot" Blaire muttered to herself.

Blaire shifted her stance into a jump and then lifted high up into the air. She looked down at where she was standing and could see it going smaller and smaller. The feeling of being weightless to the world around her both excited and terrorized her. Although she didn't really want to say it to herself, she was starting to like this power.

She slightly gasped as Blaire landed on the top of a car and looked around for another car to jump onto. Spotting one in the distance, she leaped once again and let her legs take care of themselves. She skidded onto an old red corvette and looked around for another place to jump. Blaire felt like this whole vampire jump thing wasn't as bad as she first made it sound.

Just after she thought of that, she completely missed a car's hood top and started falling down to the ground. With a hard thud, she landed on her back and felt the wind was being knocked out of her. As she tried to regain her breathing, she opened her eyes and looked at the top of the car. She sat there just barely noticing that she was exercising her abilities and not hiding from them.

"Are you okay?" Sam's towering height appeared before her, blocking out the afternoon sun.

"Just missed a landing on that car. I won't miss the next one" Blaire said as Sam helped her up. "Listen to me; I don't even sound like my old self"

"Like what? You don't sound different to me" Sam stopped himself. "Not saying that I met you or anything. I would much rather have met you right now instead of back then. What would have your 'normal self' would've said? What's the difference between then and now?"

Blaire looked away and thought about what her hunter self would've done. If she knew the powers that this new Blaire had been in her reach, she would've stopped at nothing. In fact, Blaire knew she would've dedicated her life to try and stop this thing. Even if this thing would try to tell the hunter that it was because of a laboratory of messed up scientists that she got like this.

Nothing would've stopped old Blaire, not even Dean. The new Blaire that was forming was less opinionated and more compromising. Blaire would've thought that she would've shunned these gifts to the back of her mind, not practice them because she was bored and had nothing else to do. What was becoming of her?

"She would've killed me. The old Blaire would've taken her own life if she found out about this. She wouldn't have been able to live with the fact that she has become one of them" Blaire admitted.

"Blaire, don't say that. I'm sure you're just overreacting" Sam said to her.

But was she really? Sam didn't know her back then. Blaire had been known as one of the most heartless hunters when it comes to the supernatural kind. She knew deep in her gut that she wasn't overreacting.

Blaire was about to answer him with her response when they heard honking in the distance. Sam and Blaire exchanged glances before quickly walking over to the front of the junkyard. On the porch, Dean was wiping his oil covered hands as Bobby stood up from a bench nearby. Bijan's car skidded to a stop as he didn't even turn off his car as he opened up the door to join the others.

"Pack up your bags!" Bijan yelled out. "We need to meet up with the grifter! The blueprint is ready to be handed over"

"What happened to your old plan?" Dean asked. "About going alone? Did it blow up in your face?"

"I decided to go with yours" Bijan answered.

"That's great! I'm glad you changed your mind" Blaire responded. "I'm glad you came back, Bijan. We were scared for you. Well, I was. When do we meet the grifter? How did they find the blueprint?"

"Blaire, not enough time to explain" Bijan told her. "Get you bags and let's go"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	19. Break My Fall

"Where is he leading us, Blaire? I don't even think that he even knows the way" Dean rambled on.

Blaire tried her best to not listen in on Dean's complaints; he's been going on for 30 minutes. She did have to wonder where they were going as she silently said good bye to the setting sun. Blaire had noticed that no one has driven by them in the past hour as Bijan drove them through a windy street. Whoever this grifter was, they don't like to do business where people could see.

It didn't matter what Blaire would say or do to make Dean feel any better or at least to make him shut up. The last thing he mentioned was that he was upset that Bijan had rejected Dean's offer to drive his BMW. Blaire peeked into her side mirror and looked at Bobby and Sam driving behind them, wondering what their conversation was like. She was pretty sure it had nothing to do with test driving Bijan's car and calling him a Prince in anyway.

"Would you let him drive your car?"

"Hell no!"

Blaire smirked as she felt like she had made her point to Dean. She picked up her sunglasses, placed them on top of her head and used her middle finger to wipe the sweat off of her nose.

"Then don't be surprised if that was what he was thinking"

Dean was about to argue yet another point when they reached a break in the narrow drive. There were four houses put together but the one thing that made the cars drift off to the side, was that three of the houses were scorched. Blaire looked over to Dean before she opened the door and got out of her car. The group cautiously grouped together, not taking their eyes off of the burned down houses.

"What in the hell happened here?" Bobby questioned.

Blaire looked at the three men around her and then started over to the first burned down house. She couldn't get anywhere near the house without the foul smell of fuel burning her nose hair.

"A gas leak. It happened very recently" Blaire confirmed.

"Babe" Dean called her back over to them.

"This would've been bordered down if we can still smell the gas" Sam mentioned.

"You know what this means right?" Dean looked over to Bobby.

"It was planned" Bobby nodded. "Whoever did this must be waiting to return. Do a quick search and then we're out of here. We've already got a lot on our hands"

Blaire didn't want to leave this one behind but she knew that Bobby was right. If they were planning on tracking down the scientist, bring down the facility, and finding the cure. Something like this didn't say anything about the supernatural's doing. It wouldn't make sense as to why they would.

She followed Dean over to one of the houses and into the charred down building. Dean turned and noticed that Blaire was following him and took hold of her hand. Carefully, they both walked through and tried to find clues as to what happened to make the three houses burn down. Dean suddenly stopped, nearly making Blaire collide into him.

He bent down and picked up a piece of the black wood and brought it to his nose. Dean blinked back in surprise and lifted it up to Blaire's nose to let her take a whiff.

"Sulfur"

"A demon?"

"It makes no sense"

A cry was heard throughout the dead places in the woods. Blaire turned around to see what happened and a gasp escaped her lips.

Sam was slid across the floor, dangerously close to the edge. But it was Bijan who made her gasp as his arm was extended out over Sam.

"Bijan's a demon!"

Bijan turned to Bobby and smirked at him, showing topaz eyes at the elderly man. The youthful man slammed out his hand in Bobby's direction and sent the hunter tumbling back near the cars.

"Stop!" Blaire demanded.

Bijan looked over to the last standing couple. Dean protectively placed himself in front of Blaire.

"Challenge me"

Dean didn't have to hear it twice as he took out his gun and started firing like crazy. The most amazing thing was that Bijan waved his hand out and the bullets richoted around him.

"Don't do this! You're a good hunter! Snap out of it!"

"I never was a hunter" Bijan told her. "I was just waiting for the right time to pop in. It took me all these years but finally I got you right where I want you"

"Traitor!" Blaire yelled out.

Bijan laughed at her outburst and found humor in her angered expression. He flicked his wrist, sending Dean flying over to join his brother. Blaire gasped and instinctively jumped high into the air and out of ranger from Bijan. Bijan didn't seem fazed by her jump and waited until she landed gracefully onto the ground on the other side of him.

"Impressive" he said nonchalantly. "But it was actually me who told them to combine the abilities into your system"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	20. Landslide

Blaire felt her hand some up as light suddenly shone through. Bijan didn't look like the normal friend coming to help her; he looked like one of her most clever enemies. She looked over to Dean who was shooting daggers from his eyes at the rich demon. She knew she should've listened to him when he first said so.

Blaire jumped over to Bijan, sending her flying into his direction. But Bijan seemed to have predicted this kind of anticipation and stopped her in mid-air. Blaire only could just stare into Bijan's dark eyes as he smirked at her. Her stomach twisted and turned, wanting to puke right into the man's face.

"Why?" Blaire demanded. "What did I ever do to you?"

Bijan didn't answer right away as his eyes clouded over into a darker vision. Blaire almost felt scared at how Bijan was still holding her close to him. Bijan suddenly flung her off to the side, sending her tumbling to the dirt until she collided with someone on the ground. Her neck ached as she tried to blink dirt out of her eyes and look over to Bijan.

"Blaire, you killed my family" Bijan said suddenly.

"Demons don't have families"

"Blaire! Do you honestly believe that?" Bijan looked ready to say more but then stopped. "Bobby"

The demon turned around and flung the gun right out of Bobby's hands before sliding him across the ground toward the group. Bobby collided with Sam onto the group as Bijan walked over to the huddled hunters.

"You're a good man" Bobby said to Bijan.

"But I am a better demon" Bijan countered. "Nothing seems better to me than corrupting the lives of the ones who took my families lives. Who else to take in as my experiment other than the Heartless Hunter herself"

Blaire glared at the man as she tried to get back up. She only got onto one foot before Bijan sent her back to the ground.

"You hurt her; I swear that I will send you back to hell. That's a promise" Dean yelled out to Bijan.

Suddenly, the four of the hunters were dangling on the ledge of the dirt. Blaire looked back over her shoulders and noticed how steep it was.

"He planned this!" Blaire looked back to Bijan. "Don't do this! I was the one you wanted all along, take me instead!"

But her plea went unheard as she suddenly felt dropped to the ground. She let out a scream just as her body plummeted down to the ground. The dirt broke her fall but it didn't mean that it was painless and that she didn't stop. Her body was tumbled around like a ragdoll as she heard the grunts and groans of the men around her.

Blaire was suddenly stopped, knocking the breath out of her. She blinked back the stars and realized that a tree ad broke her fall.

She turned and noticed the three men were still tumbling further down the ground. Blaire took a quick look up at the top of the cliff but couldn't see Bijan anywhere.

Blaire turned and jumped down to the men and gained half of the speed that they had put distance onto her. The first person she reached was Sam as she grabbed onto the tall man and stopped his downward speed. She then jumped over to a flat rock and left Sam there to let himself regain composure. She then turned back around and noticed that Dean and Bobby hadn't stopped roller down but were still grunting.

Blaire jumped and skidded down the dirt as she tried her best to get to one of the men first. The first boot that she reached, however, was Bobby's as she gripped onto him for dear life.

"Hold on!"

Blaire fixed Bobby so that he was holding onto her shoulders. She flew back up the mountainside as Sam peeked over the ledge. Blaire thought that Bobby would weigh her down but was surprised that she covered the same distance as she did with Sam. She jumped up to the ledge and dropped Bobby gently down beside Sam and turned to look for Dean.

Despite being in worse situations than this, Blaire let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dean was father down than she thought but not only was he not grunting anymore, he was heading for a cliff. Blaire jumped as hard as she could and nearly started falling down the drop herself but Dean was still far from her. Blaire tried her best to gain speed but seemed to not get as much closer to him as when she first started.

"Dean!" Blaire yelled out. "Wake up! Dean!"

Blaire gripped onto his shirt and felt her fingers burn as she tried to stop his momentum. Dean was still lifeless as he finally stopped with just his feet dangling over the edge.

"You owe me" Blaire muttered to him. "Dean? Babe, wake up"

"Blaire!" Sam yelled.

"He's okay!"

"Get back up here!" Bobby demanded. "Hurry! We need to regroup"

"Be right there, Bobby. Just got to jump" Blaire muttered.

"What!" Bobby yelled out.

"Never mind!" Blaire shook her head. "He's a lot heavier than you think. Dean's not waking up. He's breathing at least. I didn't see him hit anything! Or at least I hope he didn't. It doesn't look like he's bleeding. Wake up!"

"What's taking so long?" Bobby asked. "Why aren't you jumping up here as fast as you once did? You should've been up here by now"

"I'm making sure not to hurt him" Blaire told the older man. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"More like you did that because he was your boyfriend. Wanted to get us out of your hands" Bobby said as he helped putting Dean onto the ground. "Tender, love, and care for your sweet boyfriend"

"Shut up, old man! I would've done the same for you" Blaire rolled her eyes.

"Blaire?" Dean whispered. "You are the craziest chick I have ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. I am so glad we've met"

"Oh, crap! He hit his head harder than we thought" Bobby said.

"I did not!"

"I think you did"

Blaire smiled and knelt down and kissed Dean on the lips. She felt the dirt on their lips, giving it a disgusting taste.

She broke it and got up but she as she did, she grunted and held onto her midsection. The pain was so sudden that it made her drop to her knees.

"Blaire! What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up and then noticing her shirt. "She's wounded! Get a first aid kit!"

"Blaire" Dean looked over to Blaire and helped her back onto the rock just as she felt herself fading out of consciousness, "Hold on. Hold on"

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	21. Revived

Pain seemed to have surged within her side as she started to slowly wake up. A chill had settled over the mountains and even though she had a blanket over her, it did nothing to the cold. Blaire could easily make out that she was on a bed of some sort, but an uncomfortable one that seemed to have cramped up her back. Even though her eyes were heavy right now, she had to force them open to know what had happened and who was with her.

She was alone in the room by herself. A small lantern was lit on a desk right next to the door but that was it. The room was so old that the dry wall seemed to have been chipping away. She could tell just by looking around at the floor that it wasn't as strong as it once was when there were people living in it.

Blaire grunted as she slowly got up into a sitting position. Her head slowly started to spin and ache but she refused to lay herself down and regain her strength. Her hand went over to her injury and noticed a bandage had covered over it. Blaire couldn't see it, but she definitely felt stitches connecting her skin together.

Suddenly, Bijan's betrayal seemed to ring inside of her memory as she remembered the mountain slide and her fall. She stumbled onto her feet and exited the room; the next room seemed to look like a kitchen. The only problem was no one was in it. Blaire knew for a fact that Dean wouldn't have let Blaire heal unattended, especially after what has happened.

Almost like as if someone had read her thoughts, Blaire picked up on some sounds outside. She listened and noticed that it was Bobby's voice that was just outside of the house.

Blaire went over to the sound of the voice but then slowed to a stop to actually listen in on the old man. Bobby would talk for a short period of time, pause with a moment of silence, and then start talking up once again.

He was on the phone. Blaire's heart sank as she picked up a fragile curtain and looked outside. Bobby was standing alone under the moonlight arguing into his phone. Blaire didn't have to take a wild guess to know that it was Dean that Bobby was arguing with.

Dean had left with Sam to finish the job that Blaire couldn't finish in a long time. Somehow, while Blaire was out, Sam must've found out where the factory was. But if there were people like Bijan ruling the factory, could they all be infected? Blaire let out a gasp but then slightly groaned at the pain in her side.

She had to help out. Blaire couldn't let the Winchester's go alone to the facility. Bijan had probably already beaten them to it and warned everyone there. The Winchester's wouldn't stand a chance on that many demons.

Bobby cursed into his phone as his voice rose louder until it practically echoed off of the mountain. Blaire could feel his frustration bubbling over as she knew at any minute Dean was going to hang up on the old man. She knew that Bobby wouldn't let her go to the facility injured but he would have no choice. They both cared about the Winchester Brothers way too much to seem them injured or dead.

Blaire opened the screen door loudly just as Bobby got off of the phone. He looked up and seemed slightly amazed that she was walking around. Bobby then only gave her a slight nod as she made her way over to him. Bobby took one big hand and clamped it down onto her shoulder as if he knew what was coming.

"I can't convince you not to change your mind, huh?" Bobby asked.

"I have to do something"

"You have a deep cut" Bobby pointed out. "You will only slow them down if you decide to go. Dean will only be thinking about you if he knew that you were going after them"

"Are we in this together or not?" Blaire asked Bobby.

Bobby took in a deep sigh as a sad face crossed over him. She knew that he was only thinking about what was best for Blaire's safety. Only the problem was, granting that she was safe could also mean that Sam and Dean could die. They were too important for the supernatural world to just fall off on the edge of a cliff.

Bobby then slowly smiled, "I'll get my car started. Make sure I have my favorite rifle in the bed of the car, would you?"

Blaire smiled as she made her way over to the car to peek in. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bobby rushing into the abandoned house to collect his belongings. Blaire turned back and gripped onto one of the handguns and relished on the weight. A small smirk formed on her face as she noticed how comfortable and complete she felt just by her fingers forming around and onto familiar spots.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	22. Anyway I Can

Bobby pulled up behind Dean's Impala with a skidding stop. Blaire jumped out and quickly went over to the vehicle like as if it was hurt. She crouched down and lightly felt her hands under the car. The engine was warm but she could touch it without getting burned, the Winchester boys have been inside for a while.

"How long?" Bobby asked as he came up beside her.

"Nearly a half hour if I'm guessing right"

"What's the plan then?"

Blaire looked over to the white building, seeming to taunt her in a way, "If they've left the car for that long then chances are the creatures inside know they are in the building. We can probably easily go through the front entrance"

"But you don't want to go through the front entrance, Blaire. Do you?" Bobby asked slowly.

Blaire looked over to Bobby and slowly shook her head, "I'm saying because it was be an easy access for you. I will jump as high as I can to the top floor window"

"Then we will work our way to each other" Bobby figured it out.

Blaire looked back over to the building, hoping that there would be a flash of light or something to show that Dean and Sam were okay. Then again, a flash of light would have meant mostly a bad omen then a good for her and Bobby.

"It would make finding the guys easier" Blaire spoke up. "I just hope that Dean and Sam lower the body count for us. Actually, I just hope that none of the scientist had gotten to them on time. It makes perfect sense now how there are so many blood samples in that building. The creatures weren't being captured; they voluntarily came in and have been giving blood dosages. They actually submitted themselves to being lab rats"

Blaire felt her heart went cold as the gun that she was reaching for inside her pocket. She cocked the gun as she and Bobby crept in the shadows as they got closer and closer to the building.

"Are you sure you want to separate?"

Blaire smiled up to Bobby, "I thought you loved challenges, old timer"

"You've only been with Dean for how long and you've already adapted his behavior" Bobby shook his head. "Fine then, we stick to plan A"

A cold wind found the two as it whipped Blaire's hair over her face and above her head as if she were under water. The breeze felt good in the night as she couldn't help but notice the empty streets all around the suspicious building. Yes, the neighboring buildings were offices but not even a homeless man or a couple of druggies lingered the streets. It was almost like as if a plague had wiped out the entire city.

"Bobby, are you noticing this?"

Bobby was about to speak but then kept his mouth shut and looked around them. When Bobby's eyes met hers, it was almost a mixture of surprise and fear had spread across his face.

"No one's home" Bobby muttered. "They've done a lot more than just blood dosages on themselves"

The low-lives must've paid the cost for just setting up their camp near the building. It was a perfect strategy because none of them had families who were worried of the homeless or druggies to be gone for a long period of time.

"The low-lives were the first victims" Blaire spoke up.

"No wonder no one ever heard of this. People don't normally listen to the ones that live on the streets. They always ramble on and on about stuff that don't make a lot of sense" Bobby pieced together.

"Bobby"

"Right"

"This ends now" Blaire said firmly.

"Just be careful, Blaire" Bobby warned. "These freaks may know you more than you think"

Blaire turned around and nodded at Bobby who showed true concern over her. Bobby let out a small sigh before wrapping one arm over her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Blaire closed her eyes and hugged him back as Bobby gave her a friendly kiss on top of the head. The two broke the hug and gave each other a nod before turning back to the haunting building.

Without another glance behind her, Blaire jumped, soaring herself through the air to the top floor. She remembered how she always wanted to know how it would feel like to fly when she was a little girl. Now, ironically, she has the gift to make that dream happen. Blaire smiled slightly as she covered her face just as her body made an impact with the glass window.

A shrill siren made her realize that she was inside the building as she felt her feet land on tile floor. A few stings pierced her skin were the glass scrapped her face as she straightened up to stand as the alarm rang out on every floor of the building.

Good. She wanted them to know that their experiment came back home.

Blaire started walking down the hall just as a shape shifter appeared out of the hall. She didn't even flinch as she shot a bullet into its heart as more scientist came out of the hallway. A vampire tried running up to her but Blaire dodged out of the way and with the same quick reflexes, stabbed the vampire in the back. Blaire didn't even bother to wait to know what scientist was what; she just aimed her gun and shot that their heads.

In the distance, she heard shots ringing out from a couple of floors down. Blaire didn't know if it was Sam, Dean, or Bobby but her vision was pulled away from her opponent for a split second. Suddenly, she felt herself thrown to the other side of the room and slide down on the floor. When she looked up, she noticed that a vampire was charging after her, Blaire took out Ruby's knife from her boot and stabbed it into the heart of the vampire.

"It's the hunter!"

"I told you we should've killed her!"

Blaire looked up to see demons with black eyes, looking at her with fear. She didn't have time to register what that could mean, so instead, she aimed her gun at them. The demons both opened their mouths and a cloud of smoke came pouring out of the victims as the demons left their bodies. Blaire let out a low growl as she realized that that was a very wrong move to make.

She pocketed her gun and picked up her weapons on the ground as she quickly scanned the rooms. The top floor was mostly of offices and of nothing else. Blaire heard a couple of more gunshots under her, snapping her out of her daze. She quickly found the nearest emergency exit as she bounded down the stairs to find the person.

"Kill him!" a voice growled as she opened the door.

She didn't know who they were talking about but she definitely noticed that the gunshots were coming from this floor. Blaire pulled out her gun and got it ready to go as she swiftly walked through the hallways. Whoever was on this floor must've spent a long time as she realized different beings of all kinds were sprawled out. Blaire turned a corner and noticed another scientist with his back on her.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" she asked as the being turned around in shock, Blaire raised her gun to its head and shot. "Never mind"

Suddenly, all of the lights seemed to have turned off. Blaire waited for the generator to kick in but noticed that none were built. She took one hand out and a faint glow came from her hand as she looked around the floor, suddenly realizing that the gunshots had faded. Her heart seemed to have sunk to the ground and sped up at the same time.

"Boo" came a female voice just as a powerful hand grabbed onto her neck. "So you are the reason why the Winchesters are here! Seems to make a lot of sense now that you are here. You remember anything, yet?"

"Not yet. Does it matter?" Blaire struggled to answer.

The woman smiled as fangs protruded from her gum, "I guess not"

Blaire sliced a piece of her blade onto the woman's skin, making her yelp. Blaire let out an uncontrollable cough as the woman jumped back to the other side of the wall.

"Good, then no hard feelings if I kill you then"

This seemed to have irritated the woman as she let all of her fangs form out. A low hiss escaped from her mouth as Blaire tried her best to read when the vampire will strike.

"Do it!"

The vampire lunged at Blaire's throat but she brought her hand up and let out a blinding light. The woman screamed and cowered to the ground as the light burned her. Blaire stepped over to her and stabbed the creature. The vampire woman let out a blood curdling scream as her skin hissed on the blade before she died.

"Good night"

"Impressive"

Blaire turned around and glared, "It's going to take more than just a mountain to kill me"

"I've noticed" Bijan slowly took a step toward her.

Blaire felt her hands grow hot under her skin as her legs filled with power. Just 24 hours ago she would've let her guard down completely around this man. But the man had turned out to be a demon and just tried to take not only her life, but the lives of others that she cared about. She trusted this guy only to be completely blindsided by him.

She lunged for the man but like their last battle, Bijan had tossed her to the side. The impact of the door made it break off of the hinges as she was tossed to the ground. Blaire groaned as she just merely noticed that she was in an examination room. Despite herself, she thought about whether or not this was the room that she was kept in.

"So was this your plan all along?" Blaire let out.

Bijan walked into the exam room and circled around the counters. She noticed various different bottles of liquids in them and wondered which was what. Blaire tried to stand up but only grunted as Bijan forced her back down onto the ground. He let out a low laugh as he took a syringe in his hands and playfully tapped it.

"This whole facility was built up just to bring people like you down, Blaire" Bijan finally answered.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	23. So Long

"Don't even think about touching her, you bastard. Killing you would be a pleasure" a voice said from behind Blaire.

"What makes you think you can kill me?" Bijan asked.

"I've killed hundreds of your kind" Dean smirked.

"Dean, be careful!" Blaire warned as she scooted herself closer to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, baby" Dean told her without tearing his gaze away from Bijan.

Dean had his gun leveled at Bijan with his eyes as hard as cold steel. Bijan seemed to have found amusement in Dean's gaze as he smiled. As Blaire felt safer with each scoot that she made in Dean's direction. But what she also wondered was why Bijan was letting her get so close to Dean in the first place.

"I hope you two had a chance to say good bye to each other" Bijan said.

"Not before you go to hell" Blaire threatened.

Dean fired a couple of shots to Bijan but he waved his hand and deflected the bullets. Blaire gasped and jumped over to Dean, throwing him out of the line of fire. She couldn't stop the two of them as they both collided into the glass cabinet. They both groaned as Blaire heard the shattering glass fall around her.

Blaire looked up to notice that Bijan was making his way over to the couple. She leapt over and tackled the demon to the ground. Bijan was caught by surprise as he slid onto the floor with her on top of him. Blaire started throwing punches left and right as frustration of the past month finally seeped out.

Bijan took one punch to Blaire's cheek, making her almost instantly taste blood. From behind her, Blaire heard some sort of battle cry as Bijan slammed Blaire into the tile floor. She looked up to notice that Dean was beating the crap out of Bijan in her place. Blaire brought her face down and spit out a few drops of blood as she tried to scoot herself back up.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled out.

Blaire noticed that just behind Dean, a metal cabinet was rattling like as if it was in an earthquake. She then realized that Bijan was letting Dean punch him over and over repeatedly, his mind somewhere else. At the last minute, Blaire leapt over to Dean once again and grabbed him off of Bijan. Just as they both landed safely, the metal cabinet fell down on top of Bijan.

"Is that it?" Blaire gasped. "Is it over?"

Dean let out a few rasps of breath, "He was demon by the experiments that were being run. He's still mortal"

"Then he couldn't have survived that" Blaire said.

Blaire looked over to Dean and smiled to him, despite knowing she must look like shit. Dean had a blood trail trickle down the bridge of his nose as he smiled back. Dean caressed her cheek as both of their breathing went back to normal. Blaire took in a deep sigh as she leaned her face back into his hand.

A big bang made Blaire jump and look back at the cabinet. She gasped in shock as she realized that Bijan had flung the metal cabinet off of him and was staggering to his feet.

"Surprise"

"Why don't you ever die?"

"That metal cabinet should have killed you"

"Just like you" Bijan let out a chuckle. "Blaire"

"Care to try again, you pompous ass" Blaire got up into a standing position. "Let's see who the last standing, Bijan is"

Bijan had a slow smile cross his face as he seemed to have liked the sound of that idea. Blaire felt her hands glowed as she heard Dean protest for her to not do this. But she couldn't stop herself, even if she could, she wouldn't. It's been too damn long and to know that the answer to her question was right in front of her the whole time infuriated her.

Stuff around her started to rattle just as much as her hands were shaking. In a sudden movement, she charged at him, just as everything around her exploded. She felt a few things hit her but she refused to feel the pain as she got closer and closer to her target. The light shone so brightly that Bijan had to shield his eyes once she was close enough to him.

"Idiot, you think blinding me is going to do anything"

"No, but it will get your mind off of Dean"

"What?" Bijan looked dazed as he looked over to Dean.

"Move out of the way!"

"I got him trapped"

Reluctantly, Dean fired his shot but it richoted onto a flying steel pan. Dean blinked back in surprise but then got frustrated as he got up from his spot and made his way over to Bijan. He kept on firing at the demon half-blood but all his efforts were tried as something would deflect the bullets. Blaire suddenly felt herself pushed to the other side of the wall as Bijan's main concern now was only Dean, who suddenly realized that his gun was now empty.

"It looks like you're out of ideas" Bijan smirked.

"Not quite" Dean smiled. "Ready, Blaire?"

"Whenever you are, Dean. Light it up" Blaire remarked.

Bijan looked confused as he looked back between Dean and Blaire. Dean only smiled as he pulled out his lighter and flicked it on. The small flame suddenly exploded out into a trail as it wound around and around Bijan. Blaire waved out her hand as she made the tornado of fire close in around Bijan.

"Don't stop" Dean muttered to Blaire.

She heard screams but bit her lip to stop the flames. Blaire tried to remember all of the bad things he had done but it only seemed to her mind that it was right to flashback all of the good things. Tears sprang from her eyes as she heard Bijan calling to make it stop in a raspy voice. Blaire's hand shook as she realized that after saying that, there was nothing coming out of Bijan.

"I can't" Blaire dropped her hand.

Blaire looked up and noticed that the smoke was clearing just as a fire alarm rang out and sprinklers appeared from the ceiling. But in Bijan's place was only a pile of ashes and a black smudge on the ground. Blaire took in a deep sharp breath as she looked over to Dean. He gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed as she thought to herself, it's over. She found the person who had turned her in. She found the place where all of her nightmares had come true. But she never to have thought to have found it in a friend.

"It's over"

Blaire wanted to believe that but couldn't. She knew that there was a lot more of these types of buildings out there.

Blaire shivered as she felt Dean wrap his arms around her for comfort. She wanted to cry but she also wanted to laugh. Blaire wanted to know that after this, can she go back to being a hunter. Would she be able to be a hunter once again?

"What happens now?" Blaire picked up her head to look at Dean. "You know that this can't be the only place that runs an experiment. There's got to be more out there. We were lucky enough to find this one but maybe there are others out there? We can look in one of the offices. We still have time"

"There are still hundreds of victims in here"

"So let's save them" Blaire motioned to the door. "We have to do something"

"There are thousands of freaks out there"

"Sam and Bobby are out there" Blaire reminded Dean.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about us" Bobby said.

"Blaire is right, Dean" Sam said as he came through the door. "There are 7 more buildings like this"

"So what does that mean? We go after them?" Dean asked.

Blaire looked around the room at the three men standing around her. Together, they couldn't bring down 7 buildings in a row. They were going to need some back up. And lots of it.

"We should call all of our contacts" Blaire advised. "We're going to need a lot more help than just us"

"Blaire"

"Dean!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Dean waved his hand out.

"Really?" Blaire scoffed. "Is that really coming from you, Dean?"

"Can you just wait a minute? You always finish my sentences" Dean argued.

"I already know what you are going to say anyways! 'It's too risky for you'" Blaire quoted Dean for what feels like over 300 times.

"Not really, babe, I was going to ask where we should start" Dean countered with a mischievous smile played across his lips.

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	24. Pink Ruby

"Blaire!" Dean yelled out.

"Babe, I heard you the first time!" Blaire yelled back. "I'll be ready in a second! I couldn't stand being in the same clothes for nearly three days"

"When are you ever going to need this dress?" Dean pointed to a fancy teal dress. "You won't get far if a wendigo runs up on you"

"Could you just help me pack, babe?" Blaire replied back.

Dean sighed as he looked around the apartment room. The place looked like a tornado compared to the ones he's been in.

"This will take all day. I should've said we will stay one more day" Dean slowly went over to the closest thing he could find. "And I thought I was a sloppy roommate"

"You still are" Blaire said. "Don't even start to complain. I'm sure Sam has nearly the same stories as I do when it comes to your mess"

"But why did you have to use nearly half of the money? On a sale!" Dean complained.

"Because that's just it… Dean!" Blaire yelled when a pile of clothes was thrown down on her. "That's no helping! I knew I should've gone with Bobby instead of you! At least he would've helped"

"He would've left" Dean corrected.

"Come on!" Blaire urged.

"Fine" Dean mumbled.

"All we have to do is put these in a duffel bag and then we will be on our way. I promise you will get some pie before we go to the Hunter's Meeting" Blaire told him. "Only if you help me though! Besides, when have I ever bought this many clothes in our relationship? You know I'm not the shopping type"

"Apparently your memory loss has made you fill that part right in. Which is unfortunate" Dean mumbled.

"It was only just 20 days of my memory! You're acting like it's nearly 20 years" Blaire rolled her eyes. "Just wait until they decide to capture you, Dean!"

Blaire turned back around and picked up Dean's jacket off of the bed. Something fell out of the pocket that made Blaire freeze up. It was a golden ring with a ruby shining in the afternoon sunlight. Her heart went to her throat as she slowly picked it up and faced Dean who froze in place when he noticed that Blaire was holding.

"You left it in my car" Dean stated.

Blaire looked up to Dean in tears, "I missed this ring so much"

She remembered that one fall night so many years ago just walking with Dean under the moonlight. Blaire remembered every single emotion that was going through her when he suddenly got down on one knee and flashed that ring right in front of her.

"I didn't know if you wanted it back or not"

"I did"

"Can I ask you something, Blaire?"

Blaire was about to ask him what about before she realized that he was crossing the messy room and got down on one knee. Blaire felt like she was having a heart attack as he took her hand and the ring from her. Dean could feel Blaire's hand shaking underneath his as he looked up to the blonde woman standing in front of him. Dean presented the ring and noticed that he was at a loss of words himself as he couldn't ask her to marry him… again.

Blaire smiled and let out a laugh that made tears fall down her cheeks. Dean couldn't help but laugh too as he realized what hell they were going to raise once he got the question out.

"I will marry you once again, Dean"

**_"If you didn't love him, this never would have happened. But you did. And accepting that love and everything that followed it is part of letting it go." _**

_**Poster! **__I have a poster for this story up on my photobucket site, just go to my homepage and find the one with Dean in it! __ I really enjoyed creating this story and I hope you guys will read it to the end! Thank you for reading it!_


	25. Soundtrack

_**Forget It- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**I Dare You to Move- Switchfoot**_

_**Into the Night- Santana**_

_**The Red- Chevelle**_

_**What If- Safetysuit**_

_**Hate Me- Blue October**_

_**Break My Fall- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Anywayican- Walk The Moon**_

_**Wasteland- 10 years**_

_**Dear Agony- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Never Surrender- Skillet**_

_**Don't Leave Just Yet- Needtobreathe**_

_**Take Me Back- In the Valley Below**_


End file.
